


And In The End, I'd Do It All Again

by Layora88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bucky's Metal Arm, Confessions, Dancing, Dates, Fireworks, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Hydra Captivity Brief, Metal Arm Kink, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Snarky Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sweet Steve Rogers, recovering bucky, remembering, steve's birthday, unfinished story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Steve and Bucky figuring their stuff out while Bucky is recovering and lo and behold, Bucky discovers something about Steve and Tony and...let the polyamorous negotiations begin!I'm really sorry, but this cuts off in the middle of sex. :pouts: I sincerely apologize for not completing it, but it's so close to being done so I hope to complete it eventually.





	And In The End, I'd Do It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished work but it's nearly done. I literally wanted to write a super steamy sex scene and then end it like...there. Haha. So if anyone feels like completing this...feel free! Just come talk to me on Tumblr about it or Discord if you like.
> 
> Come chat with me on Discord! starbucksjunkie#9171
> 
> Don't have Discord? Come talk to me on Tumblr! [ko-fiandfanfiction](www.tumblr.com/blog/layora88)

Steve let out a little sigh as he busied himself in the kitchen. He was in his and Bucky's shared suite of the Avengers Tower and he had just finished making dinner for the two of them. Nothing fancy, just a new recipe he had wanted to try out.

Bucky had come to find Steve a little over four months ago after having been on the run for nearly a year after the helicarrier incident and Bucky remembered him. Steve had managed to trigger something in him and Bucky had fought tooth and nail to free himself of Hydra's programming.

He'd done a pretty good job of it himself and while he was sure he'd be able to remember more if given enough time, and he knew that if he'd be able to see Steve again, so much more would make sense. He'd been right.

The minute he was standing in front of one Steven Grant Rogers, his world had collapsed. Memories of before the War-before Hydra, before _everything-_came rushing back to him and in that moment, he'd been James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve had held him and they had cried for what could have been hours, he still wasn't entirely sure how long it had actually been. He honestly didn't really care. All he knew was that being held by, holding and being close to Steve, felt like coming home. He'd never leave his side again.

And so here they were, about to share a quiet dinner together one warm Summer night. "Hey, Buck! Dinner's ready!" Steve called out to the brunette.

Bucky was sitting in the living room watching a bit of television, stretched out across the length of the couch, propped up on his elbow as he fiddled with the remote. He was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt and from where Steve was standing, he could see a small sliver of exposed tanned skin peeking out just above the brunette's belt.

He averted his gaze so he wasn’t caught staring when Bucky glanced over at him and smiled at him. "I'll be right there, Stevie," Bucky replied before flicking off the television.

Steve simply nodded and went back towards the stove to finish serving up dinner. He laid out their plates with a generous amount of pasta and garlic bread before placing their plates on the table. He had already prepared a caesar salad and that too was laid out on the table between them.

Bucky strolled in then and took his seat and Steve smiled at him warmly before sitting down across from him. "I hope you like it. It's a new recipe I thought I'd give a try. Fettuccini Alfredo in a white wine sauce with crimini mushrooms and gorgonzola cheese," Steve told him with a bit of a shrug.

Bucky just smiled and picked up his own fork, taking a look at the meal laid out before them. "It smells and looks delicious, Stevie. I'm sure it'll be fantastic," Bucky told him with a fond smile.

Steve just smiled in return before picking up his own fork, "Well, I hope so."

Bucky smiled before taking a rather large bite of the pasta and quickly started making yummy noises that had Steve laughing, his nose scrunching up and eyes crinkling adorably as he too started to eat.

They shared the meal and chatted casually together while they did so and before long, an hour had soon passed them by and although the food was finished; they still sat together and chatted idly about anything that came to mind.

Bucky had gotten up to grab a couple of beers from the fridge after a bit and while neither could really get drunk or even buzzed, they still enjoyed the taste from time to time; Bucky especially.

Bucky smiled as he sipped at his beer, lowering the bottle after a moment and swirling the liquid around in it. Steve watched him with a fond smile, letting out a little sigh as he sipped at his own beer.

Bucky was watching him intently, his fingers idly tracing up the sides of his bottle. His head was tilted as if in thought as he observed the blonde and after a moment or so, he sighed deeply. Steve glanced over at him at the breathy exhale. "Everything okay, Buck?" He asked curiously, shifting in his seat a bit as he placed his beer back onto the table.

Bucky nodded and gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, Stevie. Just been doing a bit of remembering," Bucky told him, the corner of his lips quirked up slightly in a slight smirk then and Steve swallowed hard, eyeing his friend a little nervously.

"Oh?" Steve asked as nonchalantly as possible.

He was definitely curious, but as usual, wouldn't press his friend to know what he had remembered. Bucky's memories came back in waves, or at least, that's what Bucky had told him. Most of his memories of during the War had returned to him, but the memories before were still a bit of a mess, or at least, Steve thought they were.

Bucky's smirk only grew, ever so slightly and he nodded. "Yeah," He murmured and Steve was sure he wasn't going to elaborate after nearly two minutes of silence passed between them.

But then Bucky let out a little huff of laughter and Steve looked to him curiously. "What's so funny?" Steve asked lightly, taking another sip from his beer and giving the brunette a warm smile.

"Ah, nothing's really funny about it. I guess I’m just a little surprised. I mean-why haven't you jumped me yet?" Bucky asked, now absently picking at the label on his bottle of beer.

Steve just looked at him in confusion. "What?" Steve asked nervously, in a barely audible whisper.

"It's been four months since I've been back, Stevie and you haven’t so much as kissed me-I thought the second we’d shut the door on the world, you’d have been all over me-" Bucky confessed with a nervous smile.

Steve swallowed hard, watching his best friend in silence as he tried to formulate what he wanted to say. Bucky didn’t give him a chance. The brunette shifted in his seat nervously, finally glancing up at the blonde.

"Unless I’ve got it all fucked up and we never were a thing-it’d just-it _has_ to be real-I remember too many details for it not to be-we did used to fuck, right?" Bucky asked, now sounding incredibly nervous as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

A soft pained noise escaped Steve’s lips then and Bucky looked to him worriedly, somehow thinking that he’d gotten it all wrong. Steve reached out to him nervously as he nodded. "Y-yeah-_yes _Buck. We used to-I’m sorry for making you question your memories-yes wewere a thing," Steve breathed quickly.

Bucky swallowed hard as he nodded, slowly reaching out to take the blonde’s outstretched hand, which Steve quickly grasped and squeezed tightly. Steve’s cheeks had pinked delightfully so and the flush was slowly spreading down the blonde’s throat and disappearing beneath the collar of his too tight grey t-shirt.

Bucky really wished he could see how far that blush really went. Steve swallowed hard and tried to take a steadying breath. "Buck…I-" Steve stammered but Bucky just gave him a little one shouldered shrug.

"There must be a reason why you didn't try and tell me we used to be a thing, Stevie. But right now, we're alone, we just had a nice dinner together and I'd really like to be reminded of just how far that beautiful blush of yours goes…" Bucky confessed, shifting to prop his chin up in his palm as he rested his bionic elbow on the table.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, just breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself. "I didn't want to overwhelm you, Buck. I was just so happy to have you back in my life again. I couldn't bring myself to throw all that on you when you were still healing. _Hell-_you are still healing," Steve said as he shook his head, incredibly nervous and anxious now.

Bucky let out a little sigh and Steve’s brows pinched up as he watched his friend. "How much do you remember?" Steve asked timidly and Bucky smiled warmly across at him.

"I remember falling in love with you when we were just two boys from Brooklyn. I think I was around fifteen when I realized I was in love with ya' Stevie. Saved your sorry ass from yet another fight and when I dragged you back to your apartment, you were too out of it to tell which way was up or down, so I had to get you cleaned up," Bucky told him, a fond smile on his lips as he revisited the memory.

"Your ma’ was at work and hell if I could leave you a mess for her to find. So I stripped you down and got you cleaned up and settled in bed and there was a moment when you were comin' to, where you looked up at me and smiled all in a daze like and you said; 'Takin' me to bed, Buck? I ain't no dame, you know’," Bucky said with a huff as he shook his head.

"I laughed and shook my head and replied; 'Course you ain't, doll.' And it was that stupid smile a' yours that just did me in. I realized I was in love with you and it wasn't just a brotherly kind of love or a friendship kind of love-this was-it was _different_," Bucky told him, a fond smile on his face all the while.

Steve was listening intently. He remembered it just the way Bucky had told it and he was so happy that Bucky had remembered something from so far back. Shaking his head a little, Steve sighed.

"Buck, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I wanted to give you more time. I know we're different people now, but you should know that I still love you-I’ll _always_ love you. I fell in love with the kid from Brooklyn and you're still him, but you're different now and so am I," Steve told him earnestly.

"I could never assume that you'd love me the same way when I've changed just as much, 's why I didn't tell you," Steve told him in nothing more than a whisper, his eyes closed and hand still gripping Bucky’s flesh and blood hand tightly in his.

Bucky was observing him with a soft smile on his lips. "Steve-_baby doll_-I do love you. I think-I think my love for you was what I'd been trying to understand since the helicarrier. When you reached out to me-when I _saw_ you-I knew there was something more there, I just didn't know what it was just yet," Bucky told him gently, tugging on the blonde’s hand to try and draw his eyes open.

Steve was trembling and he couldn't bring himself to meet his friends' gaze just yet. He could feel Bucky's eyes on him and he swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears that wanted to escape at bay. "_Buck_-" He breathed and after a moment he slowly opened his eyes to meet his friends' gaze.

Bucky was still smiling lovingly at him from across the table, hand still clasping his back."I do love you, Stevie. Til' the end of the line," Bucky said and the smile that graced Steve's features just then was so utterly beautiful, that Bucky felt helpless not to return it.

The blonde couldn’t help the few happy tears from escaping his eyes then and Bucky clucked sympathetically at the sight. Steve simply wiped them away hastily and averted his gaze, but before he could pull away, Bucky made sure to keep a firm grip on his other hand.

There were so many things that needed to be said, but neither cared to say another word in that moment. After a little while they cleared the table together and while Steve loaded the dishwasher, Bucky stood back and watched him out of the corner of his eye.

The air was different between them now. It felt charged and a little tense and Bucky found himself shifting anxiously from foot to foot as he observed the blonde bent over the dishwasher.

Very quietly-he was the master of stealth after all-he stepped up behind his friend and as Steve stood up and closed the dishwasher, Bucky pressed up behind him. The brunette placed his hands on either side of the blonde agains the counter top, effectively caging him in. Steve blushed lightly and swallowed hard, feeling the warmth of his friend’s breath against the nape of his neck.

Bucky pressed a slow, teasing kiss to the back of the blonde’s neck and Steve trembled at the light contact, his eyes drifting shut of their own accord. "My Stevie-" Bucky whispered and Steve nodded, letting out a little hitching breath.

"_Buck-_" Steve whispered softly before he was turning around in the brunette’s grasp to meet his piercing grey-blue eyes.

"Steve-" Bucky murmured, his gaze settling on the blonde’s gorgeously blue depths as his metal hand came to rest against the blonde's hip while his flesh and blood hand cupped his cheek gently.

Steve's breathing hitched and he found himself unable to do anything other than raise his hands slightly to rest them on the brunette's hips. Bucky was smiling warmly at him as he held the blonde's cheek gently, his thumb tracing along the apple of his cheek.

Then he was leaning in to close that little distance left between them. Their eyes fluttered shut as their lips brushed ever so gently and couldn’t help himself; he moaned soft and barely audible deep in his throat.

Steve was sure his legs were about to give out from just the barest hint of contact and he found his grip tightening on the brunette's hips ever so slightly. Bucky took the little step closer, erasing all space that had been left between them as he pressed their bodies flush against one another.

They kissed softly, chastely at first; just the timid press of lips against each other and Steve couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped him as Bucky's hand slid from his cheek down to caress the side of his neck.

And then it was like a dam had burst. Steve's lips parted of their own accord and Bucky seized the opportunity to lick his way into his mouth, tasting every inch of the blonde's wet heat. Steve kissed him back deeply and Bucky gave as good as he got. It was as if they were both starved for it and honestly-who’s to say they weren’t? Seventy years is a long time.

The connection-the contact-_everything_. They had been without each other for so long and neither knew how to handle finally having the other in their grasp. They kissed hard and deep, putting their everything into their kisses.

Steve's hands tightened their grip on the brunette's hips, pulling him as close as he possibly could while Bucky groaned against his lips, his flesh and blood hand moving to grasp the back of the blonde's head, carding his fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

His metal hand still gripped the blonde's hip gently; and almost hesitantly, he allowed his thumb to slip beneath the hem of the blonde's shirt and caress against his heated skin just so. Steve gasped out against the brunette's lips as the cool metal caressed his stomach and Bucky nipped teasingly at the blonde's bottom lip, tugging at it ever so gently.  
Steve was melting against him and Bucky-thank goodness-had the wherewithal to press the blonde back against the kitchen counter to keep them upright before either of their legs decided to give out.

Steve couldn't help the breathy laugh that bubbled up as he was pressed back against the counter and Bucky smiled against his lips at the lovely sound before pulling back to take in the beautiful sight before him.

Steve looked positively gorgeous, a soft smile gracing his lips, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen red. Bucky smiled sweetly at the love of his life and let out a little sigh as he leaned forward and rest his forehead against the blonde's.

Steve let out a sigh of his own and Bucky smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. "I love you, Buck. No matter what, I'll always love you," Steve murmured before kissing the brunette once again.

Bucky just smiled against his lips before wrapping his arms around the blonde, holding him tight as he murmured his own ‘I love you’s’. Steve wrapped his arms around his lover and held him just as tight before pressing a soft kiss to his lover's forehead.

"Come on, Stevie. Let's go and sit down, yeah?" Bucky urged, unwrapping his arms from around his friend and taking the blonde's hand in his own as he led him towards the living room.

Steve followed him without hesitation and soon they were curled up on the couch together watching a movie. The movie was soon forgotten, however, when they both decided that kissing and caressing each other was far more interesting than whatever was happening on screen.

A week soon passed them by and it was getting closer to a certain blonde super soldier's birthday, so of course the team was busy putting together plans for the Captain's birthday celebrations. Steve was being kept in the dark as much as possible, but really...keeping secrets from him was proving to be more difficult than anyone cared to admit.

Bucky was having the hardest time of it of course and he made sure to let the others know it. He was currently sitting in the communal kitchen with both Tony and Natasha trying to figure out what to get the super soldier for his birthday and neither were being particularly helpful at the moment.

Bucky sighed deeply and shrugged, "I'm at a loss, honestly. The guy has just about everything he could ever ask for and what's worse? There's nothing he _wants_."

Tony nodded, cradling his cup of coffee as he sat at the kitchen island across from the ex-Soviet assassin. Natasha sighed softly, "Come on, James. I'm sure you can think of something. What are his hobbies?"

"Hobbies..." Bucky deadpanned. "He hasn't had a hobby since before the War, too busy fighting wars and aliens and whatever the fuck else decides to threaten the Earth," Bucky muttered, shaking his head.

Tony chuckled softly then, shaking his head lightly, "Come on, I mean, I'm sure there's something he does in his downtime...besides work out and eating me out of house and home. What else does he like to do?"

Bucky sighed softly and shrugged, "He used to like to draw...but I honestly haven't seen him pick up a sketchbook since I've been back. Have you ever seen him draw? Fuckin' artist, that kid." He murmured, smiling fondly.

Tony and Natasha smiled softly. "Actually, no. We've never seen him draw before. Perhaps you could get him some art supplies, maybe it'd spark something?" Offered Natasha. Bucky looked at her and then to Tony who nodded in agreement. "Couldn't hurt, I mean...you shoulda' seen some of his stuff back before the War. He drew all the time, loved drawing people, me included," Bucky continued with a slight smirk.

Tony was suddenly grinning widely at him, "Liked drawing you, eh? You ever pose for him?"

Natasha elbowed the genius in the side lightly and Tony struggled to keep his coffee from spilling all over himself. Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes, turning to leave the kitchen. But not before replying with a casual wave and a devious smirk cast over his shoulder at the genius, "Oh yeah...all the time. He especially loved drawin' me, _buck naked_."

He winked at Natasha who just smirked lightly and when he shifted his gaze back to the the genius, the suddenly crestfallen expression on the brunette's face was so not what he had expected to see, that he stopped in his tracks. Turning around to face them both once again, Tony must have realized he wore such a look and immediately schooled himself, laughing out and scoffing slightly.

"Nice pun, Barnes," Tony chuckled and Bucky just smiled, a little more guarded than before, glancing between the two of them. Natasha had clearly sensed something and was watching the genius out the corner of her eye, still focused on Bucky however.

She smiled at him softly and Tony suddenly stood, waving to them both, "Alright, well anyway. I've got to go and make a few more calls to make sure the entertainment is all squared away for the party. So I'll catch you both later."

Tony disappeared then and Bucky stood in the doorway observing Natasha quietly for a moment. "So..." Bucky started, "What was that about?"

Natasha sighed softly and shook her head lightly, "Not my place to talk about it, James. I've got a meeting at SHIELD with Clint in an hour, so I've got to get going. I'll see you later, alright?"

She stood then and went to slip past him, patting the brunette on the shoulder lightly. Bucky just nodded and watched her go, feeling very confused for the moment. He tried to brush it off and instead started towards the elevators to head up to his suite.

Before they knew it, July 4th was upon them. Captain America's 96th birthday and the Tower was in full party mode. There were a good few dozen people who had been invited to the super soldier's birthday celebration and Steve found himself the centre of attention, much to his dismay.

It had been a lovely surprise, of course, he just hadn't ever liked being the centre of attention really. But these were his friends and if they wanted to make a fuss over him, then he'd have to suck it up and enjoy himself. And honestly, he really was enjoying himself.

Bucky was lavishing him with attention, feeling much more comfortable than he had in ages with such a large group of people. Steve was so proud of his boyfriend, so proud of how far he had come in just a few months of being back in his life.

Bucky was fairly quiet throughout the evening but he still conversed with the more immediate Team members and a few of Steve's other friends that had been invited from SHIELD and the like and Steve couldn't be happier.

The blonde was currently helping himself to a glass of bubbly from a passing waiter's tray when Tony sidled up beside him with a soft smile gracing his lips. "Hey there, Cap," The genius greeted, cradling his own glass of champagne loosely between his fingers.

"Tony, there you are. I wanted to tell you how incredible tonight's been. I know you must have really gone out of your way to do all this," Steve was beaming at him now.

Tony shrugged and tried to act as nonchalant as possible, "Ah, forget about it, Steve. I just helped out where I could. Besides, parties are my specialty. But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Tony sipped at his drink and eyed the blonde over the rim of his glass. Steve just smiled beautifully at him, "Thank you, Tony. This is really somethin'." He motioned to the room around them full of friends, drinks, food and general merrymaking.

Tony shrugged and glanced away towards the balcony, "Fireworks are going to start soon, want to help me gather the kiddies?"

Steve laughed lightly and nodded, "Of course, Tony." The blonde smiled and stepped away before he started gathering up the crowd and ushering them out onto the balcony. Soon Tony was doing the same and before long they had everyone gathered outside.

Steve soon found himself leaning against the balcony's railing looking up into the city sky as fireworks exploded before them. Bucky was pressed against his side, metal arm slung around his waist, keeping him close. Everyone was 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing with each colourful explosions when Tony suddenly announced to the crowd that the finale was about to arrive.

There was a chorus of murmured excitement and Steve smiled brightly as he watched hundreds of little starbursts light up the night sky in the shape of his shield. He blushed lightly and smiled, watching as the sparks of light slowly faded and the sky went beautifully dark once again. Everyone was clapping and cheering around them before they started heading back inside.

Tony was urging everyone to stay a little while longer and eat and drink til' their hearts content and many readily agreed, though some started to make their exit. Bucky and Steve were still out on the balcony just staring out over the city watching other fireworks going off in the distance and when Tony went looking for Steve to ask him if he'd enjoyed the display, he found the two super soldiers sharing a deep and passionate kiss.

He was so surprised by the open display that he momentarily forgot himself and simply stood there dumbstruck, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and everything. After a moment he realized that he was indeed intruding on such a private moment and cursed himself, quickly turning on his heel to head back inside.

But of course they heard him and the kiss was broken, both soldiers turning to look at his retreating form. "Tony!" Steve suddenly called, striding after the genius.

Tony stopped walking immediately, taking a moment to steel himself before turning around and meeting the blonde's gaze, "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I uh...just wanted to ask if you liked the fireworks."

Steve smiled awkwardly and blushed a little, "I really did. It was beautiful. I didn't know fireworks could make shapes like that." Tony smiled softly and nodded, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Ah, well I'm glad you liked them," Tony shifted from foot to foot for a moment before letting his hand fall from the back of his neck. "Well, uh...I'll let you get back to..." He motioned towards Bucky who had started towards the two of them and Steve's blush deepened even more as his lover draped his flesh and blood arm around his shoulder lightly.

"The fireworks really were stunning, Tony," Bucky added with a soft smile.

Tony just shrugged and smiled nervously, "Glad you enjoyed them as well, Barnes. Uh, Steve...your present from me is up in your suite. I hope you don't mind, I stopped in earlier and set it up in your living room."

Steve smiled brightly, "Tony, you really didn't have to get me anything. This party was more than enough of a present for me."

Tony chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, "Nonsense. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your night."

Steve nodded and watched as the genius started back towards the party with a slight wave to the two. Bucky nodded and waved as he left and then they were once again alone on the balcony.

"Well...I guess he knows we're a thing now," Bucky murmured, kissing Steve's cheek softly.

Steve smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah...I guess so." The blonde murmured softly before taking his lover's hand.

"Come on, let's get back to the party," Steve urged and Bucky just smiled warmly before following his friend back into the penthouse.

Later that night Steve and Bucky made their way back to their own suite, laughing lightly together as they recounted the highlights of the evening. Clint's drinking contest with Thor...Tony's table dancing...everyone trying to lift Thor's hammer...except for Steve for reasons he just couldn't bring himself to share...

All in all it was a fantastic evening and Steve was feeling lighter than air as they walked into their apartment together. Bucky was being rather touchy-feely at the moment and Steve had barely managed to get inside their apartment before Bucky was pinning him against the couch, kissing him deeply.

But Steve was still too busy laughing over Clint's attempt at out drinking Thor to kiss him back properly so Bucky gave up, laughing lightly with him. They made themselves comfortable on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms before Steve caught sight of a new addition to their living room.

"Is that...?" Steve started, immediately getting up from the couch and walking over to a little side table by the window. Bucky followed his gaze and when Steve stopped just shy of the little table and knelt down on the soft carpet, Bucky stood up as well to join him.

Steve was kneeling in front of the most beautiful old gramophone Bucky had ever seen. Clearly the blonde thought the same. There was a little note sitting on top of it and quietly Steve pulled it down and opened the little folded piece of paper.

_Happy Birthday, Cap!_

_ I know how much you love your old music, so I took the liberty of getting you your own gramophone and some music I thought you might enjoy as well. Hopefully you like it, if not...too bad, I ain't taking it back. Enjoy!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tony Stark_

Steve let the note slip from his fingers as he took in the vintage looking music player. There was a stack of records underneath the table in a little wooden crate and Steve smiled brightly.

"Wow," Bucky murmured, having picked up the note and read it himself. "That's a really nice gift, Stevie," The brunette murmured, watching as Steve started going through the box of records.

"Yeah..." Steve whispered, pulling out a Frank Sinatra album. He slipped the record free of its case before putting it into the player and starting it up. After a couple of minutes the sound of Frank Sinatra's voice filled their suite.

Steve had moved to sit in front of the music player, just idly tracing the edges of the album in his hands. Bucky sat across from him on the floor, watching him quietly.

"Stevie," Bucky murmured, drawing the blonde's gaze from the album cover.

Steve smiled softly over at him, "Yeah, Buck?"

Bucky shifted slightly, "Tony really cares about you, doesn't he?"

Steve averted his gaze then, staring holes into the carpet between them as he nodded slightly. "You care about him just as much, don't you?" Bucky murmured.

"He's my friend, Buck. Things started off rocky between us, but he's always been there for me," Steve sighed and set the album down.

"That's not what I meant, Stevie," Bucky whispered and Steve's gaze shifted to meet his own.

"Do you love him?" Bucky asked then, keeping his face as neutral as possible.

Steve could do no such thing. "Bucky..." Steve tried but Bucky shook his head.

"What happened between the two of you?" Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head, "Nothing ever happened between us. I mean, we were really close before..."

When Steve didn't continue Bucky sighed deeply, "Before you knew I was alive?"

Steve hung his head slightly, folding his hands in his lap, "Yes...we...nothing ever happened really. He used to flirt with me...and I tried to flirt with him...never was good at the whole flirting thing..." He sighed softly and shook his head, "But nothing ever became of it...there were moments I thought it might go somewhere, but then I saw you...and everything just sort of stopped. I dropped everything to go after you and he was there helping me every step of the way." Steve told him.

Bucky nodded and reached out to take one of the blonde's hands, squeezing it gently, "I'm going to ask you again, Stevie...do you love him?"

Steve was trembling slightly as he raised his chin, meeting his lover's gaze, "I do love him...but my love for you has always been stronger, deeper. No one could ever replace you." Bucky nodded, "What we have, Stevie...I know it's different. You know I will always be here with you, nothing will ever change that. But Stevie...I see the way he looks at you..."

Steve swallowed hard and shook his head, averting his gaze once again, "Bucky..."

Bucky smiled softly and reached out to lift the blonde's chin slightly, "What if I told you, I'd be willing to share?"

Steve's eyes grew a little wide, "What?" He asked incredulously.

Bucky smiled softly, "You heard me. What if I was willing to share you with him?"

Steve shook his head, brow creasing in confusion. "You would be happy with him, I'm sure of it. He would treat you well...I know I haven't known him for very long. But I see the way he treats you, the way he looks out for you, the way he talks about you. He's in love with you, Steve. And I can see you're in love with him. If he is someone you want in your life, someone you want to be closer to, who am I to deny you from being happy?" Bucky spoke softly, reassuringly, his hand still gently clasping the blonde's.

Steve shook his head furiously, "Bucky, I could never do that to you. I could never be with someone else...that'd be cheating."

Bucky shook his head, "No, it wouldn't be cheating. I'm giving you permission. Besides, what we have will always be special, it will always be different. Being with him...you'd make him so happy, Stevie. I know because you make me so incredibly happy."

Steve was looking at him in such a sad mix of confusion and unease that Bucky didn't know what else to do other than kiss him to take the look off his pretty face. So he did. He kissed the blonde softly at first before pulling the super soldier closer, wrapping his arms about his lover.

"Stevie, at least give it some thought, okay? Being in love with two people isn't exactly unheard of in today's society. Polyamory is what I think it's called," He murmured against the blonde's cheek.

Steve nodded gently before burying his face against the brunette's neck. "Besides...I kind of think Tony's rather good looking...if I do say so myself...maybe he'd come to like me a little too," Bucky smirked, nipping at his lover's ear gently.

Steve gasped softly and blushed furiously, "Bucky..." He whined, shaking his head. The brunette just chuckled before Steve managed to surprise him.

"Well...he does love that arm of yours..." The blonde whispered against his neck before nipping at the tender flesh lightly.

Bucky groaned softly, his arms tightening around his lover a little, "Oh yeah?"

Steve chuckled, "Yeah...I've seen him eyeing it on more than one occasion and I don't know if you've noticed, but I've seen the way he looks at _you_, not even just the arm. You're pretty handsome yourself, soldier."

Bucky grinned and shook his head, "Stevie...baby doll...you're dreamin'."

Steve just smiled softly and closed his eyes, resting against his lover. "If I'm dreaming, don't ever wake me up, okay?" Steve whispered.

Bucky smiled softly, "Alright, doll."

The next day Bucky made his way up to Tony's workshop in hopes of stealing a little time from the genius. Thus, he found himself just outside the lab speaking to Jarvis, "Morning Jarvis, think you could see if Tony can spare a bit of time for me?" He asked.

"Of course, Sergeant Barnes," The AI replied.

He waited a moment looking through the glass doors to where Tony was bent over what looked like part of his Iron-Man suit. When the genius waved a hand to nothing in particular and then the glass doors slid open, he assumed that Jarvis had relayed the message.

He smiled softly to himself as he made his way towards the genius. "Morning, James," Tony called over his shoulder.

"Mornin' Tony, you got a minute?" Bucky asked as he hung back a little, just observing the genius.

He still hadn't looked up from whatever he was working on and Bucky realized that it was indeed one of his gauntlets for his suit he'd been working on. "Course, just gimme' a minute. I'm almost done here," Tony responded smoothly. He was brandishing a blow torch and wearing a pair of safety goggles and thick work gloves.

Bucky took a moment to look the man over quietly. He was sitting on a rolling stool, legs spread a little and back curved as he bent over the desk where his gauntlet was resting in a metal stand. He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of worn black jeans.

Bucky had admired him since the moment he had met the genius. He had known of his father back before the War and then during and sadly thereafter under very unfortunate circumstances. Bucky had refused to be anywhere near Tony when he found out who he was because he had remembered what he had done. But Tony had surprised him by admitting that he'd known that Hydra was responsible for the hit on his parents, not James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky had been floored by the forgiveness Tony had shown him and when he had offered Bucky a place to stay and helped him in his recovery, Bucky had truthfully been at a loss for words.

Tony had gone above and beyond being just a friend towards Bucky but now he understood why Tony had done what he did. Or at least, partly. Tony was doing everything he could to help Steve find his friend, to bring back a man who had been brainwashed and used by Hydra for years.

From what Steve had told him of the time they spent looking for him, Tony had never once disbelieved Steve in his assertion that Bucky would remember him. He had done everything in his power to help bring Bucky back home. He had been there for the blonde through it all and Bucky was sure that at some point the genius had realized that Bucky was more than just a friend to Steve. If he hadn't known prior to realizing Bucky was alive, he must have figured it out while they'd been looking for him.

Bucky sighed softly at the thought and watched the genius work for a couple more minutes before he took a seat on one of the other rolling chairs in the lab. After a few more minutes Tony finally turned off the torch and put it safely aside before he took off his goggles and gloves.

Rolling away from his desk slightly he spun around to greet the soldier. "Sorry about that. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tony asked with a soft smile.

Bucky smiled and observed the brunette, trying to stifle a chuckle. The genius was covered in grease stains from literally head to toe. His hair was in complete disarray and there were smears of grease across his forehead and cheek and along his jaw, nearly covered by the man's well groomed scruff. He wondered if he'd been working on his suit since the party ended last night, as it was only just after 10am and if he looked like this already? Well...

"Ah, well...I was wondering if you had some time to take a look at my arm?" Bucky asked, raising his left arm slightly and flexing his fingers. Tony's eyes immediately took on a glint and his lips quirked up slightly, but to his credit, he managed to keep his smirk in check.

"Uh, sure. I mean, what's wrong with it?" Tony asked, his gaze still intently focused on the metal arm.

Bucky shrugged slightly, "It's just a bit sluggish. I think I need a tune up is all."

Tony nodded, scratching the scruff on his chin slightly. "Alright, well I'd be happy to give it a go...guess it's no secret that I've wanted to get my hands on you-I mean, your arm-since I first met you," Tony laughed lightly, glancing up to meet Bucky's steel-grey eyes.

The super soldier smiled wryly at him, "Sure, sure, Tony."

Tony smiled nervously before motioning for Bucky to come over to his desk where Tony swivelled back towards to gather a few tools. After a little while Tony had figured out how to get into the arm and had managed to kill several of Hydra's failsafes, much to Bucky's relief. Jarvis had done a few initial scans of the machinery and had told them both that the arm was only operating at around 60% efficiency.

"Well...that just won't do," Tony murmured before picking up another tool to delve back into the wiring of the arm. Bucky sat quietly for a while, just watching Tony work over him.

The genius was bent over his arm as it lay against the desk and Bucky soon realized how close they had actually been sitting together. Tony was sitting right next to the soldier as they were facing opposite directions, their thighs pressed tightly against one another. Tony's left thigh pressing firmly against the soldier's left and currently the genius was crowding over the metal arm as he worked at one of the shoulder panels.

"I've noticed the metal could use a bit of cleaning. You've got a bit of build-up in between the plates. I've got a great cleaner I use on my suits that I could use on you. If you've got time?" Tony asked, shifting ever so slightly.

Bucky smiled and nodded, "Yeah? That might be nice. I've been trying to clean it up as best I can, but I know the techs used to use some kind of solvent that would really get in there." Tony nodded, "Why didn't you come to me sooner? I could have helped you out with this ages ago."

Bucky shrugged with his flesh and blood shoulder, "Ah, you're a busy man, Tony. I didn't want to bother you." Tony frowned slightly and shook his head, "Next time don't give it a second thought." Bucky nodded gently and continued to watch the genius for a little longer.

"So...you seen Steve yet today?" Bucky asked as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Tony's gaze never strayed as he closed up the metal plating on the shoulder and reached for his metal cleaner and a spare rag to start in on de-gunking the metal plates. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Tony tried as he went to work cleaning out all the little grooves.

"Oh, he wanted to come and see you to thank you for the gift..." Bucky spoke softly, eyeing the genius in an attempt to gauge his reactions.

Tony nodded lightly, "Ah...did-did he like it?" His face remained neutral and Bucky couldn't help rolling his eyes slightly, unbeknownst to Tony of course.

"'Course he liked it. I'd say he even _loved_ it," Bucky added and then Bucky was fighting back a grin.

The sweetest hint of a blush was working it's way onto Tony's face. His cheeks were just a little pink and Bucky had to admit, the genius looked absolutely adorable. Okay...so maybe Steve had really been on to something with the genius. He smiled softly to himself and averted his gaze for a moment.

"Well...that's good," Tony whispered and continued to work. Bucky nodded and they returned to companionable silence for a little while. But then it was Tony's turn to break the silence.

"So...uh...you must have gotten more of your memories back recently. I mean-about your relationship with Steve and all."

Bucky nodded, his gaze flickering back towards the genius' face. _So he did know we were a thing before all this_. He thought. "Yeah, came back to me a couple of weeks ago. I think I knew back when he first called my name...I knew that he was someone important, just didn't know how he factored into it all exactly...and then after the river fiasco, I knew for sure," Bucky murmured, closing his eyes.

Tony nodded slightly, "I'm glad things worked out for you two...you've both been through hell and back. You deserve to be happy." He said sincerely.

Bucky swallowed hard, turning his head to look at the genius quietly for a moment. He could only see the side profile of the man's face but he could tell that what he saw reflected in the genius' eyes was genuine.

"You know, you deserve to be happy too," Bucky told him and the genius stilled for a moment before going back to work with the cleaning.

"I'm plenty happy," Tony replied curtly and Bucky sighed.

Tony glanced up at him then, "What?"

Bucky smiled gently at the genius, "Again...with a little more feeling this time."

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath, "I'm plenty happy." He repeated and unfortunately it still sounded just as sad as the first time he'd said it.

Bucky reached up then with his flesh and blood hand and lay it gently against the genius's shoulder. “Tony....I know…" Bucky spoke low, a small smile on his lips.

Tony swallowed and looked back towards the soldier, "You know what exactly?"

Bucky sighed deeply, "I know you have feelings for Steve. I see the way you look at him, everything you've done for him and myself included."

Tony shifted uncomfortably for a moment, he had stopped cleaning the arm and was twisting the rag between his fingers nervously. "Listen...James...I'll never act on it, okay? He told me back before we even knew you were alive that he'd been in love with you. When we realized that you were in fact alive and kicking, I knew what I had to do. I had to help him find you. He deserves happiness just as much as you do and I would do anything to see him happy," Tony sighed deeply then.

"But I'd never step between the two of you. I can't compete with _this_," The genius made a motion to encompass Bucky's entirety and the solder just smiled softly.

"I get it Tony. I really do. But you deserve to be happy as well and besides...I'm pretty sure Stevie is still as interested in you as ever," Bucky was smirking now, meeting the genius' gaze.

Tony was looking at him incredulously, "Uh...what?" Tony offered as eloquently as possible.

Bucky chuckled softly, "He still clearly has feelings for you. You two make eyes at each other whenever the other's back is turned or you think the other isn't looking. It'd be cute if it wasn't so adorably sickening."

Now Tony was really blushing and instead of denying or agreeing with what had been said, all he could do was open and close his mouth like a grounded fish fighting for air. Bucky's smirk stretched a little wider, "He feels selfish about it, you know...wanting two people... I mean, the love he and I share...it's more than just love between lovers. It's a deep friendship too and we both know that no matter what life throws at us, we're going to come out of it all together. But you..." He murmured, leaning in a little closer to the genius.

Tony kept his gaze and tried his hardest not to pull back as Bucky then slowly reclined back, making a show of looking the genius up and down appraisingly. Tony swallowed hard. "But you...he's clearly smitten and I'm starting to understand why," Bucky murmured.

Tony shifted slightly before forcing himself to avert his gaze and get back to work on cleaning his arm. "So what're you trying to say exactly?" Tony asked, focusing on the task at hand and trying to distract himself a bit.

Bucky smiled softly, "I'm saying...that maybe you could be happy too, Tony. If you wanted to be."

Tony swallowed and nodded slightly, "Happy..." Tony said flatly, not looking up from his task.

Bucky simply nodded, "I hear that polyamory is something that happens a lot more nowadays." He offered.

Tony bit his lower lip gently, "Now you're just fuckin' with me, Barnes." Tony muttered and Bucky smiled warmly over at the genius.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you after all you've done for Steve and I. Think about it, would ya'?" Bucky asked.

Tony didn't respond and simply went back to cleaning out the metal plates of the soldier's arm. They spent the next half hour in near silence, only a few casual comments about what the genius was working on and how the arm would function better after this. They avoided the topic of Steve altogether for the moment and as soon as Tony was done cleaning out the plates, Bucky expressed his thanks and headed back down to his suite.

Slipping into their shared suite, Bucky found Steve curled up on the couch drawing in the sketchbook Bucky had gotten him for his birthday. The blonde smiled warmly up at him as Bucky approached him, leaning over the back of the couch to see what he was working on. "Hey Buck. Where've you been?" Steve asked, stopping his drawing for the moment.

Bucky smiled and stretched out his metal arm slightly, "Just in Tony's lab. Got him to take a look at my arm. He got it working much better and even cleaned it out for me."

Steve smiled brightly, "Oh that's great, Buck."

"So, what are you drawing?" Bucky asked, peering down at the open sketchbook in Steve's lap.

The blonde smiled softly and shrugged, "Just playin' around. Trying to see if I can still draw."

Bucky smiled and gently pulled the sketchbook from the blonde's grasp. Steve let him take it and watched as the brunette took in the drawing. It was a drawing of him and he smiled softly. "Looks just like me, Stevie. You're still an excellent artist," Bucky praised, handing the book back to the blonde.

Steve smiled shyly, "Thanks Buck. I really appreciate the gift. I haven't drawn since before the War. Just never thought to try again..."

Bucky nodded gently, leaning in to kiss his lover's forehead. "Well I'm glad you're giving it a shot again. I'd love to see more of your drawings so feel free to show me any time," Bucky added before moving off towards the kitchen to fix himself some lunch.

"Oh, did you thank Tony yet for your birthday gift?" Bucky called over his shoulder, clearly already knowing the answer but wanting to hear the blonde's reply anyway.

"Uh...not yet. I was going to go and find him shortly actually. I thought I'd make him some lunch and bring it up to him. I know he's bad at remembering to feed himself," Steve chuckled softly and shook his head.

Bucky just smiled, "That'd be nice of you, Stevie. I think he'd appreciate that."

Steve nodded, getting up from his spot on the couch and putting his book and pencil aside on the coffee table. "Alright, well I'll head down to the common floor and make him something to eat then," Steve waved from the door.

"Alright Stevie. I'll see you later," Bucky called from their kitchenette and Steve smiled and blew him a kiss before slipping out of their apartment.

Steve busied himself in the kitchen for a little while fixing up a couple of sandwiches for he and Tony. He had put together some crackers and cheese as well and once armed with a tray full of food, a bottle of water for himself and a steaming cup of coffee made just the way Tony liked, he started off towards the lab.

Jarvis let him in after a brief conversation and Tony greeted him with a smile, "Hey there, Cap...did you bring me lunch?" He asked in surprise, motioning for Steve to take a seat on the couch in the little sitting area at the edge of his lab.

Steve chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah, I thought you could use a bite to eat and I had hoped you wouldn't mind the company."

Tony smiled and plopped himself down on the couch next to the super soldier, "Not at all, Steve. This was really nice of you, thank you."

Steve shook his head, setting the tray down on the coffee table in front of them. "It's nothing, really. Please, help yourself," Steve offered, motioning towards the spread of food.

Tony smiled and nodded before picking up his sandwich and starting in on it. Steve studied him quietly for a moment before picking up his own sandwich. "I wanted to thank you for the gramophone, Tony. It's...it's a really lovely gift. You must have gone through a lot of trouble to find something like that for me...and all those records too," Steve was smiling as he spoke, watching the genius sincerely.

Tony just shrugged and continued to eat his lunch, "S' nothin' Steve, I'm just glad you like it."

Steve nodded and relaxed as they continued to share their lunch, falling into a companionable silence. Eventually the food was finished and while Steve cleared away their plates and such, Tony watched him quietly.

"Thanks again for last night, Tony. I had a lot of fun and the gift was really such a surprise. So thank you, for everything..." Steve said while carrying the tray of dishes towards the door to the lab.

Tony smiled softly, "I'm glad you had a good birthday, Cap."

Steve nodded gently and was about to say something else but thought better of it. Tony just gave him a soft smile, "Are you happy, Steve? You look so much happier."

Steve's smile brightened just a touch and he nodded, "Yeah...I am happy, Tony."

Tony smiled and nodded before getting up and moving off towards one of his projects, "Glad to hear it, Cap." He murmured and Steve stood there quietly for a long moment, watching as the genius busied himself in his machinery.

It took a couple of minutes for him to finally slip away and Tony hadn't noticed that he had stayed around at all afterwards. With Tony gone back to his work, Steve made his way up to the communal kitchen to get rid of his dishes and found Bucky sitting in the communal living room with a book in his hands. Steve plopped down next to his lover and smiled at him softly. Bucky looked up from his book and made to put it aside; the blonde looked like he wanted to talk about something.

"You okay, Stevie?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded a little but then scrunched up his face slightly and shook his head, "No...I guess not..."

Bucky frowned a little and reached out to rub the blonde's back gently, "What's the matter, baby doll?"

Steve sighed softly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, "I've been thinking about what you said...I just met with Tony to thank him for everything and he...he asked me if I was happy..."

Bucky nodded gently, "And, are you?"

Steve nodded, "Of course I am, Buck...but I could be happier...I think? I don't even know really. I'm so confused." He sighed deeply and clasped his hands together in front of him, still resting on his elbows.

"Stevie...what do you want?" Bucky asked softly, still rubbing gentle circles against the blonde's back.

"What I want doesn't matter...it's selfish to want two people, Buck. You...you are enough for me. You are _everything_ to me," Steve breathed, sighing deeply.

Bucky shook his head gently, "Steve, you're not being selfish with this. You've got the biggest heart I know of. You're capable of loving more than one person like this and if it'll make you even happier, then I really think you ought to give it a go."

Steve sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't even know if he would be okay with something like this...if he is even still interested in me like that..."

Bucky chuckled softly and shook his head, "Stevie, he is interested in you like that. It's the shared relationship thing you're going to have to talk through with him."

Steve frowned slightly, "How am I supposed to even bring that up when I don't know how it would work in the slightest?"

Bucky sighed, "From what I understand, shared relationships can work however the parties involved want them to work. If we're sharing you...then you're the one in charge, Stevie."

Steve laughed nervously and shook his head. "Right..." He mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

"I think I should start with telling him how I feel about him...get that out in the open before I say anything else...I feel like I'm getting way ahead of myself with this," Steve sighed and Bucky nodded gently, removing his hand from his lover's back.

Bucky leaned in closer to press a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek, "I wish you luck, Stevie. I know you can do this."

Steve simply nodded before turning and giving his lover a soft kiss, "I love you, Bucky."

Bucky smiled softly, "I love you too, Stevie."

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the couch together just relaxing and enjoying one another's company until the rest of the Team arrived to decide what to order for dinner. It was movie night, after all. Thor, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Jane joined Steve and Bucky in the living room where they looked through various take-out menus they had gathered and eventually settled on Thai food when Tony had arrived. Somehow he always managed to sway the vote...maybe it was because he was paying for it.

Within the hour they were all settled in the living room, dozens of take-out containers surrounding the Team as they all dove in. Clint had picked the movie, Footloose. One of his favourites apparently. So the group got themselves settled as they enjoyed their food and started up the film.

Steve had managed to find himself seated between both Bucky and Tony on the larger couch and the only one who seemed to be uncomfortable with the whole seating arrangement, was surprisingly, Steve. He tried his hardest to keep still and watch the movie, but with both Bucky and Tony sitting so close to him, he was feeling more than just a little distracted.

As with most of their movie nights, the group was definitely everything but quiet as they watched the film. This one was no exception. They laughed and talked about the actors and actresses on screen, going so far as to state that they could dance better than Kevin Bacon...which was honestly a bold faced lie on Clint's part, but really...oh well.

Tony had laughed and shaken his head, "Yeah right, Legolas. But if anyone here's a better dancer, it's me."

With that, pretty well the entire group rolled their eyes in unison. But Bucky's boisterous laughter broke through the group's rumblings. "Oh really?" Bucky drawled and now it was Steve's turn to laugh and turn to Tony.

"Oh...now you've done it, Tony..." Steve chuckled, shaking his head.

Bucky was smirking and Tony was looking over at him appraisingly. "You sayin' you're a better dancer, Barnes?" Tony chided, smirking at him slightly.

Bucky stretched a little, "Oh definitely..." Bucky chuckled and Steve rolled his eyes slightly.

"Alright then...care to prove it?" Tony urged, shifting forwards on the couch a little.

Bucky's grin widened, "Sure. It's been a while since I've danced, but I'll give it a go."

Tony immediately asked Jarvis to pause the film when the others readily agreed that they'd like to see the brunette dance and within a couple of minutes they had pushed some of the furniture out of the way and created a sort of dance floor in the middle of the living room.

Tony went to the stereo and picked something a little upbeat and started the music. It was by no means a modern song, but it was definitely something Bucky found he was able to pick up easily enough. Everyone was gathered by the larger couch Steve had been sitting on with Tony and Bucky.

Now Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Jane were squished on it while Steve stood behind the couch, leaning on the backrest and Thor stood next to him, observing both Tony and Bucky who now stood in the middle of the room.

"Alright, Stevie...get you ass over here. I need a partner," Bucky smirked, shifting from foot to foot as he extended his hand towards the blonde.

Steve looked at him incredulously, "Uh...you're kidding me Buck...I haven't danced in...a really long time..." He laughed nervously and Bucky chuckled softly, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Stevie, you're the only one here who knows the steps to this dance. Come on, it'll be like old times. You remember me teachin' you to dance in our shitty apartment way back when, don't you?" Bucky asked, reaching out his hand to the blonde.

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose gently, "Yeah Buck, of course I remember."

Bucky smiled and watched as Steve joined him in the middle of the living room. "If I dance with you, you owe me big time," Steve muttered, shaking his head, a small smile on his lips.

Bucky laughed lightly and nodded, "Sure thing, doll."

Steve rolled his eyes, a light blush working its way across his features. The rest of the team was chuckling lightly to themselves as they watched the exchange. Soon Bucky had swept the blonde up in his arms, his metal hand resting lightly on his lower back, holding him gently, while his other grasped his lover's hand in his.

Clearly Bucky would be leading this time around...who was Steve kidding...Bucky _always_ led whenever they danced. Steve's hand squeezed Bucky's gently before resting his other against the brunette's shoulder. Soon they were laughing together as they were dancing around the living room in a rather interesting rendition of the quickstep. The group was hooting and hollering at them and even Tony was clapping along as the two super soldiers continued dancing into the next song.

"So," Bucky called over Steve's shoulder. "Still think you're a better dancer, Tony?" He called and the genius laughed lightly, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he observed the pair.

"Alright, alright...so I may have been a little ill informed..." Tony agreed, chuckling softly as the soldiers came a bit closer and ended their dance.

Steve was laughing lightly as Bucky moved to hug him from behind, placing a soft kiss against the side of the blonde's neck. "Back before the War, Bucky and I would go out dancing almost every weekend with the ladies. He taught me everything I know about dancing, unfortunately I never got to dance with any of the ladies he brought along on our dates...but...I did get to dance with him back at our little apartment whenever I wanted," Steve added and Bucky smiled, pulling away from his lover.

"Dame's never gave him a chance. You were easily one of the best dancers in any of those places and they never even got to see you dance," Bucky murmured, shaking his head slightly.

"What a shame," Tony sighed. "I think Steve might even be a better dancer than you, James," Tony added with a soft smirk.

Bucky and Steve both laughed at this and Steve moved away to pick up his glass of water from the coffee table to take a sip. The rest of the Team had murmured their agreement and Clint was now trying to pick a new song for Tony to dance to.

"Alright, your turn, Shellhead," Steve said fondly and Tony laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah...I think I'll pass. I really just wanted to see Robocop dance and I got lucky and got to see Capsicle _and_ Robocop tear up the dance floor," Tony was grinning now and Bucky and Steve just rolled their eyes.

"Robocop?" Bucky asked then and a chorus of groans went up around the room.

"It's a movie...for another time apparently. Jarvis, add that to the Capsicle's Netflix queue, would you?" Tony replied and the AI responded in kind, stating that he had done so. Steve and Bucky just chuckled softly.

That movie list was never going to be finished... "You wanna go a few rounds, Tony? I'm sure I could teach you a few moves or better yet...I'm sure _Stevie_ would be happy to teach you," Bucky offered, unable to keep the smirk from his lips.

Tony grinned slightly before glancing over at Steve who now was looking at them both like a deer caught in headlights. "That might be fun," Tony replied before tearing his eyes away from the blonde to look over at the rest of the group.

"I think it's safe to say that the movie has been forgotten, maybe we could all just have a bit of fun and put on our dancin' shoes, have a few drinks, start a party?" The genius coerced and of course the rest of the Team was on board with that idea.

Clint and Tony disappeared momentarily to grab a few bottles of wine and scotch for Tony of course. Once everyone was enjoying a drink or two, Tony approached Steve with a devious smile gracing his lips.

"So...you think you can teach me some of your moves?" Tony asked with a little eyebrow wiggle.

Steve couldn't help blushing a little, "I ah...I'm sure I could try."

Tony smiled and nodded, setting his drink down on the coffee table. "Alright, dazzle me!" Tony urged and Steve chuckled softly before moving away from the table a little ways to give them more room.

Steve glanced over to see that Bucky had managed to get Natasha to dance with him and they were currently dancing some variation of the charleston. Steve smiled over at them warmly before he realized Tony was watching him expectantly.

"Do you mind if I lead?" Steve asked as he stepped a little closer to the brunette.

Tony nodded, stepping a little closer, "Not at all."

Steve smiled softly before reaching out for Tony's hand, pulling him just a little closer before he rest his other hand on the genius' lower back. Tony smiled up at him as he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and gently grasped the soldier's other hand lightly.

Steve smiled down at him, "Alright, so just follow my lead then, don't worry so much about the footwork, just follow my steps and you'll figure things out."

Tony laughed lightly, "That how Barnes taught you?"

Steve smirked, "Actually, yes."

Before long they were moving pretty easily together and Steve was starting to suspect that Tony had actually known how to dance. "You know how to dance rather well, don't you Tony?" Steve asked, picking up the pace a little.

Tony smirked and pressed a little closer, "I may have had a few private lessons growing up."

Steve rolled his eyes, laughing lightly, "Alright, care to join me in a foxtrot?"

Tony grinned salaciously before he was suddenly switching their positions, he apparently intended to lead. Steve chuckled and let him and soon they were grinning like idiots as they moved about the living room together.

Thor and Jane were slow dancing off to the side, neither really knowing how to do anything else, nor caring. Bruce and Clint were watching the three pairs on the makeshift dance floor and it went on like this for a little while.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and eventually Bucky let Natasha go to dance with Bruce and the ex-assassin took a seat on the couch to watch Tony and Steve continue to sweep across the living room together.

"So he did know how to dance," Bucky called from the couch, laughing lightly to himself. Steve just laughed and Tony pressed in a little closer, pulling the blonde along with him.

"Course I know how to dance," Tony murmured, his gaze never leaving the super soldier in front of him.

Steve felt incredibly distracted by the brunette in front of him. Tony was radiating confidence and was refusing to break their little staring contest, which let's be honest, Steve had not even realized he'd been dragged into.

The song changed then to something much slower, Frank Sinatra's Call Me Irresistible. Tony immediately stopped dancing and let go of the blonde, much to the super soldier's disappointment.

Tony made a break for the coffee table, picking up his scotch and taking a sip, "Well, that was fun. Thanks for the lesson, Cap."

Steve smiled softly and nodded, moving over to pick up his own drink, "Thanks for the dance, Tony."

Tony just smiled over the rim of his glass and shrugged lightly. Bucky was laughing all of a sudden as he caught sight of Natasha trying to lead Bruce in a slow dance. But of course he was too nervous and uncomfortable so he gave up.

"Come on Brucey, you can do better than that," Tony called and his friend just shrugged.

"I'm really not a good dancer. I've got terrible rhythm...sorry Natasha," Bruce murmured, shaking his head lightly.

The red head just smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "You were doing just fine, big guy. You just need a little more practice, come on. Give it one more try?" She asked and Bruce felt helpless to refuse.

"Alright, alright. Just one more try..." He murmured before taking her up in his arms again and leading her in a slow dance.

Natasha was smiling softly up at him as they moved around the living room slowly. Steve was smiling and watching them quietly when Bucky was suddenly by his side, taking up his hand lightly with his metal one. "Dance with me, Stevie?" He asked softly.

Steve blushed a little, "Of course, Buck." Bucky smiled warmly at him before leading him out into the living room a little and taking up his lead.

They were soon lost in each other, smiling sweetly at one another as they danced slowly together. The room had grown rather quiet, just the sound of soft murmurs and the Frank Sinatra's beautiful voice filling the space.

Bucky was leaning in closer to the blonde, breathing softly against the super soldier's ear. They were just enjoying the closeness of one another and eventually their dancing stopped and they were just swaying in time to the music. Bucky opened his eyes after a few moments, not realizing he had in fact closed them at all. He looked over the blonde's shoulder and found Tony watching them quietly, cradling his tumbler of scotch as if it were his lifeline.

The look of longing on the genius' face was enough to make him come to his senses and quietly, he turned to whisper against the blonde's ear, "Stevie...I think you should tell Tony how you feel...like..._now_."

Steve pulled his face back a little to look at his lover, "Bucky...this isn't exactly the best place to do it..." He murmured, glancing at the others still dancing and drinking in their immediate vicinity. He couldn't see Tony behind him, however.

Bucky nodded, "I know...maybe you could ask him to come up to our suite, say you want him to help you out with that gramophone or somethin'," Bucky suggested.

Steve bit his lower lip gently and nodded, "That might work...but I don't even know what to say to him..."

Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek softly, "You'll think of something."

Bucky slowly pulled away then, twirling Steve a little before dipping him unexpectedly. Steve laughed breathlessly as the brunette dipped him and when he was pulled up onto his feet again, he was flushed all over with embarrassment.

Clint clapped from the couch and laughed along with Thor and Jane, even Natasha and Bruce were chuckling softly. Tony was the only one who had kept quiet and had even gone so far as to avert his gaze.

Steve and Bucky broke apart then and Steve went over to where Tony was standing by the little mini bar. "Hey Tony," Steve started, biting his lower lip gently.

"What's up, Steve?" The genius asked softly, swirling the contents of his glass a little.

Steve smiled shyly at him, "Uh...I was wondering if you could come up to my suite and take a look at the music player. I wanted to ask you something about it."

Tony nodded, "Oh sure. Is it working okay?"

Steve nodded, "Oh yeah, I just wanted to know about something I saw on it, you mind coming along with me now?"

Tony smiled softly, "Not at all, let me just get a refill and I'll meet you up there, okay?"

Steve nodded and glanced towards the elevators, "Sure. I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

Tony nodded before turning away to refill his glass at the bar and Steve started towards the elevators, casting Bucky a soft smile over his shoulder as the brunette tried to coerce Clint into dancing with him. Bucky just waved and gave him a wink.

Soon Steve was alone in his apartment and fiddling nervously with the glass of wine in his hand. He swirled the red liquid slowly as he approached the gramophone and quietly he set on another Frank Sinatra record that Tony had given him.

He was smiling to himself as he heard the door to the suite open and Tony step inside. "So..." Tony started as he approached the blonde, stepping up beside him to get a look at the record player.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" The genius asked as he sipped at his scotch.

Steve smiled softly before turning to look at the brunette. Quietly he held the genius' gaze as he reached out to take the tumbler from his hand, setting it down along with his own glass of wine beside the record player. "I wanted to...I wanted to ask you to dance..." Steve practically whispered as he took a step closer to the brunette. 

Tony swallowed hard and met the blonde's intense gaze, holding it with much difficulty. "To dance..." Tony repeated and Steve just smiled and nodded.

"Yes Tony," Steve murmured as he reached out to take Tony's hand in his, pulling him away from the music player slightly. Tony smiled nervously up at the blonde before he nodded, moving to rest his other hand on the blonde's shoulder as the super soldier placed his free hand on the brunette's lower back.

"We didn't get to slow dance together...and I'll be honest...this is my favourite kind of dancing..." Steve whispered, pulling the brunette a little closer.

Tony nodded dumbly as he let himself be led, completely at a loss as to what was really happening here. Steve swayed lightly in time with the music before he found himself humming along with the song close to Tony's ear. Tony smiled nervously as they danced together and soon they were swaying easily in each other's arms with the music.

"You're a wonderful dancer," Tony whispered against the blonde's ear. Steve shivered a little with the way the brunette's voice ghosted against the shell of his ear.

"Thank you...I had a good teacher..." Steve murmured and Tony nodded, smiling gently.

"You love him a lot...don't you?" Tony asked softly against his ear.

Steve nodded, closing his eyes, "I do love him, Tony...very much."

Tony smiled softly before pulling back a little to look at the blonde. Steve met his gaze after a moment, opening his eyes slowly. "Want to tell me why you wanted me to come up here to dance with you?" The brunette asked with a nervous smile.

Steve bit his lower lip slightly, a light blush creeping across his cheeks. "I...I wanted to talk to you...alone," Steve nearly whispered and Tony leaned in a little closer to the blonde then.

"Talk to me about what, Steve?" The brunette asked gently.

Steve swallowed hard, averting his gaze for a moment, "I'm not sure how to say it, Tony..."

The blonde pulled Tony in a little closer as they continued to dance and the brunette was helpless to keep his distance. Their bodies were practically flush from the waist up and Tony had to will himself to keep pace with the blonde instead of stopping and just pinning the soldier down and kissing him fiercely. Because honestly, that's all he really wanted to do at this particular moment.

"Try," Tony murmured, leaning in a little closer. Their lips were only inches apart now and Steve was trembling ever so slightly against him. Tony did his best to pretend not to notice.

"I'm in love with you, Tony..." The blonde suddenly whispered, choking back a soft sound in the back of his throat as it finally escaped his lips.

Tony looked at him in surprise but smiled nonetheless. "Steve..." Tony started but then the blonde was pulling away from him, his hands leaving Tony's body as he retreated to the safety of the sofa. He didn't make it however.

Tony reached out and grasped the super soldier's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. The blonde didn't turn around, but he did remain still as Tony held him. "It's wrong...I know it is...loving two people like this..." Steve shook his head, trying to keep the tears that wanted to break free at bay.

Tony smiled softly and shook his head, "It's not wrong Steve...you've got a big heart...even I know that. It's not surprising to me that you could be in love with two people. What does surprise me, is that you're in love with me..._me_ of all people..."

Steve turned then to face the genius and Tony let his wrist go gently. "Why wouldn't it be you? You're one of the kindest people I know, Tony," Steve was smiling softly now, he was still trembling a little but he was being sincerely honest.

Tony smiled gently, "You're senile, old man..."

Steve laughed lightly then and shook his head. "You know I love you too, right Steve?" Tony murmured and the blonde's laughter died off.

"You do?" Steve whispered, barely a whisper at all really and Tony took another step towards him.

"Yes Steve...I do," Tony smiled and bit his lower lip gently and watched as Steve's gaze flickered back from Tony's dark brown orbs to his lush pink lips and back again.

"James..." Tony whispered then and Steve's gaze immediately settled on Tony's eyes once again. "He came to me this morning about his arm...he told me..." Tony murmured, biting his lower lip gently.

Steve nodded nervously, "I'm not surprised...I just...I don't know how to do any of this, Tony...I don't know what to do here...I don't know how I can make two people happy..."

Tony shushed him by leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against the blonde's cheek. Steve immediately stilled when he felt the soft press of lips against his skin and as he closed his eyes, he felt the genius' lips ghost ever so gently against his own.

"We can figure this out together...whatever you want, you can have. There isn't much I could deny you, Steve," Tony whispered, his lips still ghosting lightly against the blonde's.

Steve trembled harder and slowly Tony was reaching up to cup the blonde's cheeks as he leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips ever so gently against the soldier's. Steve melted against him, his hands coming up to rest on the brunette's hips, holding him gently as he kissed the genius back softly.

They kissed slowly, tenderly and although they never let their tongues come out to play, it was just what they needed. After a minute or so, they broke the kiss, Steve leaning down slightly to rest his forehead against the brunette's lightly.

"_Tony_..." Steve breathed and Tony smiled sweetly up at him, the sound of his name breathed like that from the man he cared so deeply for, was just what he needed to hear.

"Steve..." Tony whispered, shifting against the blonde a little as he allowed his hands to card through the man's hair gently. "I think we should talk to James together...sit down and discuss this...before anything else is to happen," Tony murmured and Steve immediately nodded.

"Of course...I just wish I knew what to say exactly..." Steve blushed deeply as he pulled away, moving to pick up his drink once again. Tony watched him quietly before he too retrieved his drink. They sipped at their drinks quietly for a moment, the music still playing while they eyed each other over the rims of their glasses.

Steve bit his lower lip gently as he lowered his wine glass, "What do you want, Tony?" Steve asked then and Tony smiled softly.

"Whatever you will give me..." He murmured and Steve blushed deeply before averting his gaze.

"What about you? What do you want, Steve?" Tony asked, biting his own lower lip gently.

Steve shifted nervously, swirling the contents of his glass a little, "Whatever you will give me, Tony..." He replied before smiling gently.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Well...perhaps we should get back to the others downstairs?" Tony suggested and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Steve agreed before moving to turn off the gramophone and putting the record away.

Tony watched him quietly before he made his way towards the floor, waiting for the super soldier to follow. Steve approached him nervously at the door and Tony smiled up at him warmly, "After you."

The genius smiled and held open the door for the super soldier. Steve blushed a little before slipping past the genius and out into the hall. Before long they had met up with the rest of the Team in the common room to find that they had wanted to start the movie up again. It was getting late but no one seemed to really care so they put the movie back on and settled back in their respective seats and started the movie up again.

Steve found himself once again sandwiched between both Bucky and Tony and now he felt much more comfortable, albeit a little more nervous about doing anything seeing as he hadn't exactly talked to Bucky about it yet. He had managed to give his lover a secretive wink to which Bucky had responded with a salacious eyebrow wiggle and a wink of his own. Steve just sighed and rolled his eyes before settling back into the couch and allowing himself to get lost in the movie.

The next morning Steve found himself pacing the living room of his apartment while Bucky sat comfortably on the couch flipping through the channels aimlessly.

"Stevie, you're making me anxious...stop with the pacing, would ya'?" Bucky sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Steve frowned and stopped just shy of the end of the couch, gazing down at his lover. "I'm sorry, Buck. I'm just nervous. I mean...he's coming by for lunch and I have no idea what to say...no idea what I want..." He groaned softly, his hands moving to pull on his own hair.

Bucky sighed and shook his head, shutting the television off. "Okay, let's talk about this Stevie..." Bucky tried, motioning for Steve to take a seat.

Instead of sitting down on the couch like a normal person, Steve went to sit on the coffee table in front of Bucky. The blonde was biting his lower lip nervously, "Okay, Buck...let's talk."

Bucky nodded, shifting in his seat slightly, "Clearly you want to date him, spend time with him...all that mushy stuff...but what about the physical stuff?" Steve shifted uncomfortably, shifting his gaze to just over Bucky's shoulder.

"I'm going to take that as a definite yes on the physical stuff..." Bucky chuckled and Steve just blushed.

"Have you seen him? I mean...he is gorgeous..." Steve muttered and Bucky just grinned.

"Yeah, I can see it. He's a good looking guy for sure..." Bucky said and Steve bit his lower lip gently.

"So...what about sleeping arrangements? Would you want to spend some nights with him and others with me? Or...?" Bucky tried but the look on Steve's face looked like pure terror.

"Uh, Stevie?" Bucky asked nervously and the blonde quickly shook his head. "I'd have to choose? _Oh God_...Bucky...I can't do this...I was wrong. I can't make choices between the two of you," He nearly cried out in frustration and bolted up from his seat to resume his pacing.

Bucky sighed softly. "Okay, so the same bed then...?"

Steve scoffed at his lover's suggestion and rolled his eyes. "How's that going to work if one of you is in the mood and want to do something about it?" Steve shot back.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Stevie...what if we went about this a different way?"

Steve stopped his pacing then, "What do you mean?"

Bucky sighed softly and shrugged a bit, "I mean...I like Tony too...good looking guy, smart, sexy, funny..."

Steve was still looking at him with apprehension and a nervous posture. "What if this relationship wasn't just about sharing you...but rather...all three of us sharing each other?" Bucky offered, shrugging lightly.

Steve's mouth had fallen open and he was sure someone was going to have to scrape his jaw up off the floor. "Uh...are you serious?" Steve asked incredulously.

Bucky smiled softly, "Might be worth throwing his way, see if he's interested in me like that at all?"

Steve swallowed hard and nodded slightly, unable to really speak at the moment. He had managed to pick his jaw up off the floor and decided that he needed to distract himself with finishing up his lunch preparations.

Bucky watched him move into the kitchen, a soft smile on his face. "So...what are you makin' us for lunch?" Bucky asked as he reclined back against the couch.

Steve laughed lightly from the kitchen, "Ah, I managed to get a hold of some salmon so I thought I'd prepare that with some quinoa. Sound okay?"

Bucky nodded, "Sounds good, Stevie. Can't wait, I'm starving."

Steve chuckled softly, "It'll be ready shortly. I told Tony to be here for 1pm so he should be here soon."

Bucky nodded and smiled softly, "Ah...then I think I'll go and change."

Steve glanced over at him from the kitchen curiously. He had thought Bucky looked just fine in what he'd been wearing but if the brunette wanted to change, then who was he to say otherwise.

He shrugged a bit, "Alright, Buck. Think I need to change? Do I look okay?"

Bucky smiled softly over at him as he stood up, "Nah, you look fantastic baby doll."

Steve blushed a little and shook his head before busying himself at the counter again. "Thanks, Buck," Steve replied, smiling softly to himself.

Bucky disappeared into their bedroom and didn't come out until he heard the knock at the front door. Tony had arrived, just on time. Steve fretted over the salmon as he pulled it out of the oven and glanced over his shoulder to see Bucky emerging from the bedroom to answer the door. Steve's jaw decided to make a repeat trip to the floor when he caught sight of his lover.

Bucky was wearing those absurdly tight black skinny jeans Natasha had insisted he buy that one time she took him shopping. As well as a plain black t-shirt that hugged him just perfectly. Steve's cheeks flushed when he realized that Bucky had even gone so far as to gel back his hair slightly to reveal his face.

Clearly this was an attempt at him sprucing himself up to show off for Tony and the blonde was absolutely floored by the thought. Bucky never went out of his way to impress anyone, he really didn't need to, mind you. He was naturally charming and charismatic and when he wanted to, he could command a room without much effort.

Steve bit his lower lip gently before he became distracted with the salmon, he didn't want to ruin the lunch so he quickly gave the rest of his attention to the task at hand. He could hear Bucky greeting Tony at the door and soon the two brunette's were standing by the kitchen table observing the blonde as he busied himself over the food.

"Hey Cap," Tony greeted with a soft smile.

Steve smiled and glanced over his shoulder at the genius. "Hi Tony, glad you could make it. Lunch is almost ready, why don't you two go and have a seat in the living room?" Steve offered and Bucky just smiled and motioned Tony to follow him back into the living room.

Tony readily accepted and joined the ex-assassin in the living room where Bucky turned on the gramophone to have a bit of music to accompany their lunch. Steve glanced over at the two as they settled themselves on the couch together and he smiled at how easily they were getting along.

Tony was looking just as handsome as ever of course and Bucky hadn't been the only one to dress up for the occasion. Tony was wearing a casual grey suit with a white undershirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his suit jacket had been hung up by the door. He smiled softly to himself and wondered if Tony had dressed up for this occasion especially or if he had dolled himself up for a meeting he may have had this morning. Really, what did it matter? The genius looked positively ravishing anyway and Bucky..._ooh boy_... Steve smirked a little to himself. The soldier had always exuded sexual energy and when he really put his mind to it, he could rival Tony even on a bad day.

Steve really was in trouble. He looked down at himself after he had put three plates of quinoa and salmon together for the three of them and blushed deeply. He didn't feel he had dressed for the occasion at all and was suddenly feeling very self conscious about his appearance.

He glanced at the reflection of himself in the microwave and tried to smooth out his hair slightly to make himself look a little more presentable before smoothing down his plain blue t-shirt. He blushed deeply when Bucky suddenly pressed up behind him, placing his hands on the blonde's hips.

"All ready for us, Stevie?" Bucky asked with a soft smirk.

Steve blushed furiously and nodded, "Yeah, just put the plates on the table and I'll get the wine."

Bucky nodded before moving the three plates to the table as Steve called Tony over from the couch. Tony rose and joined them in the kitchen, watching as Bucky set the table for them and Steve busied himself with pouring them all glasses of white wine.

"Mmm, smells delicious Steve," Tony offered before taking his seat. Bucky sat down next to Tony and Steve slipped into he seat at the head of the table.

"I hope you like salmon and quinoa. It's nothing fancy...just wanted to try out a new recipe is all," Steve told them and Bucky and Tony just smiled over at him.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely, Steve," Tony replied and Bucky simply nodded.

"Alright, well...enjoy," Steve smiled as he raised his glass to toast the other two men.

Bucky and Tony raised their glasses as well and the three clinked their glasses together lightly in cheers before sipping their drinks. They immediately started in on their meal and both Tony and Bucky started making yummy noises and Steve was left laughing lightly and shaking his head.

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ good, guys," Steve chuckled.

Tony and Bucky just shook their heads. "Ah, but it is really good, Cap," Tony responded with a smile as he took another bite.

Bucky nodded, "He's right, Stevie. You've always been a good cook."

Steve blushed lightly and averted his gaze, "Thank you."

Bucky and Tony shared a soft smile as Steve ducked his head slightly and continued on with his meal. "You know...he's never really been good at taking praise," Tony offered, swirling his wine glass gently.

Bucky laughed, "You're definitely right there." Bucky agreed and Steve's blush deepened as he tried to distract himself by eating a little more.

Bucky chuckled softly, "And that blush...hmm...I wonder how red we could make him on just praise alone..." Bucky mused.

Tony grinned over at the brunette. "Wouldn't that be fun?" Tony added, sipping at his wine. Steve was trying to concentrate on anything but the two of them for a moment in an attempt to calm the blush that was definitely intensifying.

"That blush..." Tony mused. "I wonder just how far it goes..." Tony wondered aloud and that was it, Steve was done for, he was sure of it.

The blonde cleared his throat slightly, "Guys..." He tried and Bucky just chuckled softly.

"From what I hear...you'll get to see just how far it goes soon enough," Bucky was grinning now and even Tony was blushing a little now.

"Oh...is that so?" Tony asked, smiling warmly over at the blonde.

Steve was blushing furiously and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Well then...guess that was as good a segue as any..." Tony mused, smirking a little.

Bucky laughed lightly and threw his metal arm around Tony's shoulders, tugging him closer. Tony smiled nervously and glanced at the brunette beside him. "Steve and I were talking a little bit before you came by..." Bucky started and Tony just nodded, glancing over at Steve who was watching them nervously.

"Is that so?" Tony asked. "Care to elaborate?" He suggested, turning his full attention towards Steve.

Steve bit his lower lip gently and glanced towards Bucky, "Perhaps you might be better suited to talk about this, Buck."

Bucky smiled and shrugged gently before looking towards Tony with a sly smile, "I could...I suppose."

Tony raised an eyebrow curiously at the brunette but swallowed hard as the soldier's metal hand slipped from his shoulder to settle against the genius' thigh.

"Stevie here was having a difficult time with the thought of having to choose between us...like...where to sleep, for example...he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of choosing between your bed and ours and well...I really can't blame him, so I suggested we share a bed...the three of us...but then he brought up the fact that well...that wouldn't go as smoothly as he'd like..._unless_..."

Bucky glanced over at Steve then, giving him a little smile and a head tilt.

Steve cleared his throat slightly, "What he's saying, Tony...is that instead of sharing me...perhaps all three of us..." He trailed off, a lump catching in his throat, unable to continue.

Bucky glanced towards Tony who was being incredibly quiet at the moment and had gone completely still while Bucky's hand rested gently on the genius' thigh.

"Are you..." Tony started but had to clear his throat when it came out higher pitched than he'd ever care to admit. "Are you...asking me to be in a relationship...with _both_ _of you_?" He finished, his eyebrows nearly up to his hairline in what was definitely surprise.

Bucky smiled at him gently, "If that might be something you're interested in pursuing, then yes, Tony. It's no secret that I find you rather attractive...and not even just that...you're an incredible human being, Tony. So intelligent and funny...you're a complex man and I'd love to get to know you better."

Tony was looking at him with his lips slightly parted in surprise, but at least his eyebrows had settled. "Wow..." Tony breathed, shaking his head slightly in disbelief before glancing over at Steve.

The blonde was looking at him worriedly, wondering if all this was just too much to take in all at once. "I'm just a little surprised...I mean...I thought you two were oldies...you know...grandpa's from the 40's and all...and here you both are asking me to be in a relationship with the both of you..." He trailed off with a slight grin as he raised his wine glass to his lips, taking a long sip.

Steve visibly relaxed when Tony didn't outright run away or anything and Bucky chuckled softly. "Oh Tony...we're anything but _grandpa's_...if you really think we're so old fashioned and too _old_ for you, may I remind you that we're both super soldiers...with super soldier capabilities...like...our _stamina_, for example..." He winked at the genius then. "_Our stamina..._" He repeated and Tony swallowed hard, setting his glass down on the table again.

"Barnes...if you're trying to insinuate that _I'm_ too old for you two...you've got another thing comin'," Tony grinned salaciously and Bucky now wore a grin to match.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of suggesting such a thing, Tony..." Bucky murmured, his metal hand sliding gently up the length of Tony's thigh.

The genius choked back a soft noise in the back of his throat and Bucky grinned even wider. "So...do you think you'd be interested in maybe seeing where this goes?" Bucky asked curiously.

Steve had been incredibly quiet during nearly the entire exchange and Tony found himself looking towards the blonde to gauge his reaction to the conversation. Steve was worrying his bottom lip exceptionally.

It was clearly being bitten raw at this point and Tony smiled over at him sweetly, "Oh Steve...you're going to chew it off if you keep that up."

Steve blushed deeply and immediately let his lower lip slip from between his teeth before sipping at his glass of wine nervously. "And yes, James...I think I would be very interested in seeing where this goes..._provided_...this is something_ Steve _really wants," Tony spoke evenly, keeping his full attention on the blonde.

Steve swallowed the wine before lowering his glass back to the table. He met the genius' gaze for a long moment before he nodded, "It is...it is something I want...I want to be with the both of you..." He murmured and both Tony and Bucky smiled warmly across at him.

"Alright then, how about we finish up this wonderful lunch and maybe set up a couple of dates?" Tony suggested, casting a sideways glance at Bucky.

"I would like to take you both out together to a few of my favourite spots...if you'd let me," Tony added.

Bucky and Steve both smiled, "That sounds like a good plan, Tony."

Steve nodded and quietly went back to enjoying his lunch while the two brunettes shared a couple of soft smiles before they too continued to eat their fill. After lunch was finished and the dishes were done, Tony and Bucky retreated to the living room where they decided on a date and time for their first date together.

They had settled on Saturday night at 6pm, a place of Tony's choosing. He clearly wanted to impress the two super soldiers with something so they let him make the arrangements. Steve joined them in the living room a few minutes later where Bucky and Tony filled him in and Steve readily agreed. Tony sighed and reclined back against the couch a little, glancing between the two of them for a moment.

Bucky and Steve just watched him quietly for a moment. "I have to ask..." Tony started, a slight waver to his voice. Steve and Bucky shifted, watching him intently. "Why me? I mean...you two are the epitome of human perfection...what could you possibly need someone like me for?" Tony asked.

Honestly he was rather nervous to hear the answer, but if he didn't ask now, he probably never would. Steve smiled softly, "That's an easy one, Tony. I told you last night...I love you for everything that makes you, _you_. You're an amazing man, Tony...and I do love you."

Bucky smiled as he watched the exchange before shifting in his seat slightly. Tony sighed softly and glanced over towards the brunette, "What about you, James? I don't expect you to love me, but I am really curious as to why you'd want me if you've got Capsicle over there."

Bucky chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, "That's an easy one for me to answer as well, Tony. You see, you make Stevie here happy and you've honestly gone above and beyond for me as well. If I can make you feel even remotely close to how good you make him and I feel, then that'll be enough for me."

Tony was watching him quietly, "Wow...okay...not gonna' lie here...but I feel like it's been you two making me happy this whole time. I mean...Steve and I were close...maybe not right from the start, but close enough...and when we found out you were alive, my only thought was to get him to you. But when I finally met you and truly _saw_ you...I realized that bringing you two together was just about the best thing I could have ever done for myself. What I mean by that is...seeing you together finally...after so many years apart..." He shook his head gently and sighed, "That made me happy, because you two deserve to be happy and if in some weird way my involvement in all of this somehow turned out to allowing me to be a part of _this_," He motioned towards the two super soldiers then.

"Then I'd gladly dive in head first and make a go of it...because honestly, James...you're fuckin' gorgeous and Steve...you're just...there are honestly no words for how incredibly perfect you are," Tony finished with a soft sigh escaping him.

Steve and Bucky both chuckled softly, but the blush that was gracing Steve's features once again was just too adorable for words at the moment. "Tony..." Steve tried and Tony just waved his hand dismissively.

"I should get going...all this sappy stuff really isn't my thing..." Tony muttered and went to stand. Steve and Bucky immediately stood as well and followed the genius to the door.

"Thank you for lunch, Steve...it was delicious," Tony offered, picking up his suit jacket and slipping it on.

Steve smiled softly and nodded, "You're welcome, Tony." Bucky smiled and watched as Steve stepped a little closer to the genius.

Tony glanced nervously between the two for a moment before Steve was resting his hand against the genius' chest lightly, right above where he knew where the Arc Reactor lay. Tony smiled up at him then and watched as the super soldier leaned down to kiss him softly.

Tony smiled warmly against his lips before the blonde pulled away and moved shyly next to Bucky. Bucky just gave Tony a soft smile and winked at him, "See you Saturday, Tony."

Tony smiled nervously and nodded, "I'll see you both before then, I'm sure...but yes...Saturday. I'll send you a message with specifics later on."

Bucky and Steve both nodded and watched as Tony opened the door and slipped out into the hall. "Bye, Tony," Steve called as the genius disappeared down the hall.

Once the door was closed, Steve rest back against the door with a loud sigh. Bucky just smirked at him, "Well...that went well."

Steve chuckled nervously feeling incredibly drained all of a sudden. "Yeah...it did, didn't it?" Steve replied with a soft smile.

Bucky nodded and took the blonde's hand, leading him towards the living room couch. They sat down together and the brunette wrapped his arms around his lover. "Well...I suppose...we've got the rest of the afternoon to relax and come up with a plan to woo Tony into bed with us...because let me tell you...I don't plan on waiting two months like you made me wait," Bucky was grinning now and Steve was blonde furiously.

"Bucky...you've got to be kidding me...on the first date?" Steve tried, shaking his head slightly.

Bucky chuckled softly, "I've heard enough about his playboy reputation, I'm sure he's just as eager to get into your pants, Stevie."

Steve laughed and shook his head in disbelief, "Bucky...he used to be a playboy, he's changed a lot since then...I don't know that this is the best way to start off our relationship..."

Bucky grinned, "Oh but Stevie...I think it's the _perfect_ way to _ease_ him into things...after all...he's going to have to keep up with us. Gotta' start him off sooner rather than later." He grinned and winked at the blonde and Steve scoffed and shook his head slightly, but didn't outright disagree.

"You're such a jerk, Buck," Steve muttered and Bucky grinned, tickling the blonde's side lightly.

"And you're such a punk," Bucky murmured affectionately as he nuzzled the blonde's ear. Steve just smiled softly and sighed as he sunk back into his lover's embrace.

The rest of the week went by smoothly, no call to assemble or anything, which was a nice change of pace for the Team. Everyone had their own things to keep them busy anyway and Saturday was soon upon them faster than they had anticipated. Steve was nervously fretting over himself in front of the full length mirror in his closet. He was desperately trying to put together an outfit for his date with Bucky and Tony and was of course failing miserably.

Bucky had been dressed for the better part of an hour and it was getting rather close to the time they were meant to leave and meet Tony in the garage.

"Stevie, whatever you decide to wear, I'm sure it will be perfect. Look, you're over thinking things just a touch..." Bucky tried to console, but of course it didn't help.

Steve looked in the mirror at Bucky who now stood behind the blonde and whined softly. "Easy for you to say, Buck. You look fantastic...you always were better at this than me..." Steve muttered, shaking his head as he pulled on yet another suit jacket.

He'd finally made his decision to wear his grey-blue suit with a simple white button down shirt and solid grey tie to match. Once he had the suit jacket buttoned up, he turned to face his lover. "How do I look?" Steve asked nervously as he adjusted his cuff links.

Bucky smiled beautifully at him before striding up to his lover. The brunette gently adjusted his lapel and sighed dreamily, "Perfect, Stevie...so utterly perfect." He murmured and Steve glanced up from his task to smile softly at the brunette.

"Sirs, if I may interrupt?" Jarvis cut into the quiet of the room.

"You may," Steve replied.

"Mr. Stark would like to inform you that Happy will be waiting with a car for the three of you in the garage in the next few minutes, if you're ready to head down," The AI informed them smoothly.

Steve nodded and Bucky just gave him a soft smile. "Ready soldier? Bucky asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Steve replied with a nervous smile.

"Tell Tony we're on our way down now," Bucky told the AI, to which Jarvis responded with a 'very well, Sir'.

It didn't take long before the two were in the elevator taking them to the garage and as they stepped out into the private garage Tony greeted them with a wonderful smile as he chatted idly with Happy by their car. Happy immediately opened the door to their car, a sleek black number that Tony had grown rather fond of.

"Evening, Tony," Bucky greeted as the genius motioned for them to get inside.

Tony smiled at the two, "Evening soldiers. Well...don't you two look dashing..." Tony smirked lightly, eyeing both the blonde and brunette before him.

Steve blushed lightly and smiled at the genius, "You're looking rather impeccable yourself, Tony."

Tony laughed lightly before casting Bucky an appraising look. Bucky was wearing a grey suit as well, much paler than Steve's however, but he also wore a simple white button down shirt and a grey speckled tie. His hair was slicked back just slightly, not overdone in the least. Neat and clean really.

"I'd even go so far as to say that you look positively ravishing, Tony," Bucky drawled, giving the genius a devious smile.

Tony laughed lightly and smiled at the two. "Well, thank you James," He said smoothly as he adjusted his suit jacket ever so slightly. He wore a dark navy blue suit with a white button down shirt and matching navy blue tie and of course he had styled his hair in that, fresh-out-of-bed style that Steve had always thought was sexy as hell.

"Shall we?" Tony asked, allowing Steve to get into the car first.

The blonde nodded and slipped into his seat before Bucky followed and Tony thereafter. Once they were all comfortably inside the rather luxurious limousine, Happy shut the door and took his place behind the wheel. They chatted idly as they left the garage and out into the busy New York streets and before long they were pulling up to one of the nicest restaurants in New York...of course.

Tony was pulling out all the stops tonight, apparently. Happy opened the door for them and the three slipped out of the car easily. They made their way up the steps together and Tony informed them that they would have a private booth away from prying eyes for the evening.

Bucky was clearly the most relieved by this. He never did find that fancy digs were his thing and he'd hate to make a fool of himself, or so he said. Steve thought it may have all been an act, but he'd find out sooner or later he supposed.

A hostess greeted them, all smiles and a casual air about her. She murmured something to Tony who just laughed and lightly patted her on the shoulder before she asked the three men to follow her. She led them to a quiet part of the restaurant where a rather luxurious booth awaited them. It was an oval booth and Steve immediately realized that Tony had positioned himself in a way that meant that he'd be seated between the two brunettes.

He slipped into the booth after Bucky had taken his seat and he made sure to leave enough space between him and his lover so that Steve wouldn't be forced to look back and forth between the two awkwardly. Tony then slipped into his seat next to the blonde and made sure to leave a respectable amount of space between him as well.

Once they were seated and had a moment to get comfortable, a waitress came and introduced herself. "Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Rachel and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Might I start you off with something to drink?" She asked, all pleasant smiles and charm.

Tony smiled warmly at her, "I think we'd like to share a bottle of wine. Bring us a bottle of your best red, please."

She nodded, "Of course, Mr. Stark. I'll be back in just a moment." She disappeared and the three men opened their menus to take a peek.

Tony informed them of what he thought were the best dishes the restaurant had to offer and by the time Rachel had returned, they had all made up their minds on what to order, including appetizers. After Rachel had poured them all a glass of wine and taken their orders, she disappeared off to the kitchen, leaving the three men to relax and enjoy their evening together.

"So...how are you both enjoying the wine?" Tony asked.

Bucky and Steve smiled over at the genius. "Oh it's lovely, Tony," Steve told him and Bucky agreed.

The genius smiled and nodded, "Glad you both like it...So-" Tony started with a soft smile. "I wanted to ask you both a couple of personal questions...think you'd be up for enlightening me?" Tony asked.

Bucky and Steve glanced at one another before returning their gaze towards the genius.

"Ask away," Steve offered as he toyed with his wine glass, a soft smile upon his lips.

Tony smiled warmly at the two of them, "How long have you two been together? I mean...back then, it must have been difficult to come to terms with being gay." Bucky smiled and nodded, "Yeah...I mean...I guess I’d classify as being bisexual myself...but we got together when I was 20, Stevie here was 19...it took a bit of..._convincing_?" Bucky turned to Steve to see if that was the right word.

Steve just laughed lightly, "Convincing...sure? I mean...we were both scared beyond belief. You're right, being gay...or rather, bisexual...was something that was more than just taboo back then. But when we both finally managed to get past the denial and finally make a move-"

Bucky scoffed, "You and I both know that _I_ was the one to make that first move. We would still be dancing around each other if I hadn't done it." Bucky told him.

Tony laughed lightly and Steve just rolled his eyes. "And what was it that you had done, exactly?" Tony asked.

Steve blushed then and Bucky grinned over at the genius. "Oh...I just-" Bucky started and Steve elbowed him lightly, making his lover gasp out in mock surprise. "Well if you wanted to tell the story, all you had to do was say so, baby doll," Bucky drawled.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed before turning his attention back to Tony, "Fine then...the jerk decided to pretend to be drunk one night and made me take him home early from one of our double dates. When I finally got him back to the apartment, he decided to try and kiss me and when I kissed him back...well...he finally caved and poured out his heart and soul to me and things just sort of went from there..." Steve finished with a soft smile before taking a sip of his wine.

Bucky chuckled softly and shook his head, "That's more or less the PG version of events, but sure, we'll go with that."

Steve blushed a little deeper and rolled his eyes at the brunette. Tony just laughed lightly and shortly thereafter Rachel returned with their appetizers and just as quickly disappeared once again. "So Tony...when did you realize you were smitten with the Captain?" Bucky asked and Steve looked over the rim of his glass at the genius quietly, wondering when indeed himself.

Tony smiled over at the blonde before returning his gaze to the brunette. "Ah...well, that's a bit of a loaded question...you see...my _infatuation_ started way back when I was a kid...I'd always admired Captain America. He was the first superhero of our time and I looked up to him like so many other kids did," Tony was smiling and looking down at the table between them, not capable of meeting either of their gazes at the moment apparently.

"But uh...when I was about 16...I came across some of my Dad's old Captain America memorabilia..." Then he managed to look up at the blonde then, a small smirk on his lips.

Steve eyed him warily, "What _kind_ of memorabilia?" Steve asked hesitantly.

Tony tried to keep his smirk in check, "Oh...you know...some early videos of you with the USO girls on tour..." Steve's jaw dropped open slightly and Bucky's eyes widened.

"Oh you've got to be shittin' me, Stark. I never got to see the guy dancin' up on stage with all those dames...what I wouldn't have given to see just one show," Bucky confessed, grinning widely.

Tony laughed and grinned over at the brunette, "Well, it's a good thing I've kept a hold of them all this time..."

"You didn't!" Steve nearly cried and both Tony and Bucky grinned at one another.

"Oh I did...and let me tell you, James...they're worth a watch..." Tony drawled, smirking evilly at the blonde.

Steve was blushing furiously, shaking his head slightly. Bucky was just chuckling softly and Tony cleared his throat slightly before continuing, "But yeah...that was about the time I realized I had a thing for _Captain America_...but after meeting the Captain and being thoroughly disappointed for all of like, a day...ah never mind that-I soon realized that I was falling much more in love with Steve Rogers when the idiot wouldn't stop throwing himself out of planes. After about the fourth time I had to catch his sorry ass, I realized he was doing it on purpose, just so I would have to catch him."

Steve had been trying for the latter part of that confession to melt into the fabric of the cushions he was sitting on, hoping to somehow become invisible in the next three seconds.

Bucky was shaking his head, "What is it with you and planes, Stevie?" The brunette asked and even Tony laughed at that one.

"What? I mean...I knew he was going to catch me...I wasn't being _that_ reckless..." Steve told them, his cheeks heating slightly.

Tony guffawed, "_Steve_...you barely gave me any warning every time you did it and sure, I liked catching you and all, but if you really had a thing for the suit, all you had to do was say so." Steve rolled his eyes, "Tony...your suits are amazing, but I was definitely more interested in the person underneath...I liked being held by you and it was the only way I could get away with it, so sue me." He announced, taking another sip of his wine.

Bucky just laughed and smiled at the two. "You're hopeless, Stevie," Bucky chuckled and Steve just smiled over at his lover over the rim of his wine glass.

Tony smiled and sighed softly as he started in on his soup, "Remind me to show you some of that footage, James..." Tony murmured. 

Steve shook his head, "Please, Tony...for the love of God..._don't_...don't ever show anyone...that was one of the most embarrassing times of my life...I just..._no_."

Bucky chuckled softly and patted the blonde's thigh gently. "Oh come on Stevie, I bet you looked so hot dancing around up on stage in your uniform, knocking out all those Hitler's," Bucky drawled and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm begging you, Tony...don't show him," Steve tried, looking over at Tony with the biggest puppy-dog eyes the genius had ever seen.

Tony grinned and shrugged slightly, "Although I am enjoying hearing you beg me for something...I don't think I can resist the idea of embarrassing you quite the same."

Steve whined softly and shook his head, rubbing his temples slightly. Tony chuckled softly and reached over to pat the blonde's thigh gently and Steve blushed even deeper when he realized that Bucky had yet to remove his hand as well.

They were both caressing him and he blushed deeply as soon as he realized it. The brunettes immediately noticed of course and both smirked a little at the other, unbeknownst to Steve who had tried to distract himself with his salad. They continued their meal and soon the appetizers were cleared and their main courses were brought out.

Tony ordered another bottle of wine and once they were done their main courses and their second bottle of wine, the real fun started; not that they hadn't been enjoying themselves from the start. Both Bucky and Tony had somehow managed to move closer to the blonde and while Bucky had his flesh and blood arm draped across the super soldier's shoulders, his metal fingers idly holding his wine glass as he swirled the dark liquid,. While Tony managed to shift in a little closer as well.

The genius was tracing what Steve thought may have been equations of sorts against the blonde's thigh while he too cradled his own glass of wine. Steve was at a loss, both were gently touching him and as he shifted in his seat a little, the hand that had been resting against his shoulder slipped to caress the back of his neck gently, teasing the baby fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

Steve inhaled sharply as Tony's hand slipped towards the inside of his thigh, still tracing patterns absentmindedly. The two brunettes were talking softly over the blonde and Steve tried to concentrate on what they had been talking about. Something about Bucky's arm...the star on his shoulder...and wanting to put Steve's shield on it?

Steve immediately shook his head, "Bucky, that's a ridiculous idea." Steve blurted and Bucky looked at him curiously.

"Why is that a ridiculous idea, Steve?" Bucky asked curiously. Tony was watching the blonde curiously as well.

"Well..." Steve started, clearing his throat. "The star on your shoulder now somehow screams, Property of Hydra, put my shield on there and it's like...Property of Captain America...I don't like that at all. You're not something to be owned or controlled. You're your own Captain, Buck. You should put something there that is solely you," Steve finished, smiling softly.

Bucky smiled softly and sighed, "Alright then, Stevie. I'll think about it a little more before I decide what to replace the star with."

Steve nodded, "Alright then." He murmured and Tony smiled at the two of them gently. "You're such a sweetheart, Stevie," Bucky murmured, leaning in a little to place a gentle kiss against the blonde's neck. Steve blushed lightly and closed his eyes for a moment but when Bucky didn't pull away and simply continued to press gentle kisses along the underside of his jaw, his blush deepened.

Tony was watching them quietly and ever so gently he squeezed the blonde's thigh. Steve gasped softly and glanced over at the genius who was now smirking lightly at him. Bucky slowly pulled away and looked down to see Tony's hand still grasping the blonde's thigh gently, his thumb tracing circles against the fabric of his dress pants.

"Mmm, Stevie...you getting a little worked up there?" Bucky asked softly as he leaned in to breathe against his ear.

Steve trembled slightly as he continued to look into Tony's beautiful deep brown eyes. The genius smiled warmly at him before he let his hand slide a little higher up the blonde's thigh, dangerously close to a problem that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. Steve blushed furiously and finally tore his gaze away from the genius, focusing on his wine glass which he was now clutching and realized he should probably try not to shatter at the moment.

"I'm fine," Steve replied as evenly as possible, but of course the two heard the slight tremor in his voice.

"Oh Stevie...you _are_ getting worked up over this," Bucky murmured as his flesh and blood hand shifted to grasp at the blonde's hair, tugging his head back slightly to bare his neck a little to them.

Steve gasped out in surprise and closed his eyes for a moment before he felt two sets of soft lips pressing against his neck. His breath caught in the back of his throat, his eyes widening as he struggled to compose himself and at the same time free himself from the two men.

"Guys..." He tried weakly. "We're in a public place..." He nearly whimpered and Bucky sighed softly as he pulled away.

Tony was none too quick about leaving the blonde's neck just yet, however. He pressed a gentle open mouthed kiss to the spot just below the blonde's ear and Steve trembled hard against him. _"Tony_..." He breathed and Tony smiled before pulling away a little.

"I made sure to get a private booth for a reason...they always give me the privacy I need here. A bit of fun never hurt anybody," The genius whispered against the super soldier's ear as he gently nipped at the shell of his ear.

Steve closed his eyes, swallowing hard as Tony shifted sideways in his seat slightly so that he could run his other hand up along the blonde's chest, slipping slightly beneath the blonde's suit jacket. Steve gasped out softly and blushed furiously as he turned to seek out Tony's lips. The genius kissed him deeply then, slipping his tongue past the blonde's parted lips eagerly.

Bucky groaned softly at the sight, "_God_ you two look incredible together." Bucky murmured, shifting a little to reach out with his metal hand to caress the side of Tony's neck gently.

Tony gasped out in surprise at the coolness of the metal against his neck and he immediately broke the kiss to tilt his neck slightly to allow Bucky more access. "Fuck fuck fuck," Tony muttered and both Steve and Bucky eyed him with surprise.

Tony opened his eyes to look at Bucky and then to Steve and then he was blushing deeply. "Sorry...just..." Tony started but then Bucky removed his hand, looking at it curiously for a moment before realization dawned on the two super soldiers.

"You like the arm..." Steve whispered and Bucky grinned wickedly at the genius.

Tony swallowed hard and averted his gaze for a moment to collect himself. "Yeah...he likes the arm, Stevie," Bucky murmured, still grinning wickedly at the genius.

Tony rolled his eyes gently and shook his head, "I'm a technology freak...give me a break...it's shiny, what can I say?"

Bucky and Steve both laughed lightly at this and watched as Tony raised his glass to finish his wine. Both Bucky and Steve did the same. "What do you two say to getting out of here?" Tony asked with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

Steve and Bucky glanced at one another before they returned their gazes to the genius. "Sounds good to me," Bucky drawled and Steve nodded in agreement.

Tony smiled and nodded, "I'll meet you at the car in a moment then."

The two super soldiers exited the booth then and went out towards the car while Tony settled up with the waitress. Once they were all outside, Happy pulled up with the car and the three slipped inside. Steve managed to get in first and Bucky ended up sitting next to Tony as they started off towards the Tower.

The car ride was a bit quiet, but no one seemed to mind. Steve was sitting across from the two brunettes and soon found himself biting his lower lip hard as he watched Bucky flirt with the genius at his side. Tony kept casting the brunette casual glances and Bucky was pointedly sitting nearly sideways in his seat, his back up against the other door while his flesh and blood hand lay gently against the head rest behind Tony and his metal hand resting against his own shin.

Bucky leaned in a little to whisper something in the genius' ear and despite having super soldier hearing, even Steve couldn't make out what Bucky had said. The blonde watched as Tony shifted in his seat a little and shifted a little closer to the brunette before he was reaching out to rest his hand against the soldier's shin, atop the metal hand.

Steve watched intently as Bucky removed his hand from Tony's grasp, only to turn the genius' hand over. Bucky started tracing gentle patterns against Tony's palm and pushing up the sleeve of the genius' shirt slightly and even began tracing patterns against his wrist.

Tony was breathing a little heavier now and his eyes were closed as Bucky continued to speak softly into his ear.Steve bit at his lower lip hard and tried to keep still as he watched the two together. Bucky kissed at Tony's ear and the genius visibly shivered.

In an instant, Bucky was moving his metal hand along Tony's thigh smoothly as his lips began placing soft kisses just below the brunette's ear. Tony gasped out, his cheeks flushing slightly with arousal as Bucky whispered against his neck, loud enough for Steve to hear this time.

"Look at Steve...look at what this is doing to him," Bucky murmured and Steve blushed even deeper as Tony's eyes fluttered open and found him immediately. Steve was biting his lower lip hard and shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he watched the pair.

"You look _beautiful _together," Steve whispered and Bucky smiled against the genius' neck before nipping the tender flesh.

Tony's breath stuttered slightly, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open and focused on the blonde. "Touch yourself, Stevie," Bucky suddenly voiced and Steve was helpless not to comply.

Steve pried his hand from the seat cushion and palmed himself slowly through his dress pants. Tony groaned at the sight and Bucky smirked before pulling away a little to observe the blonde opposite them.

"So beautiful," Bucky whispered and both Tony and Steve weren't sure who the endearment was meant for when the soldier kept looking between the two of them, not that it mattered, really.

Moments later they were pulling into the garage of the Avengers Tower. They extricated themselves from the car and said their thank you's to Happy before the three men headed towards the elevator that would take them up to their suites.

"Would you...would you like to come in for coffee, Tony?" Steve asked as they came to their floor.

Tony smiled delightfully at the two and nodded, "That would be lovely."

Bucky and Steve both smiled and soon the three were stepping out onto their floor and heading towards their suite. Bucky opened the door for them and once inside, Tony went to sit on the couch while Bucky busied himself with putting on some music for them.

Steve had disappeared into he kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and while that was brewing, he came back into the living room, blushing deeply as he found Tony reclined comfortably back against the sofa while he watched Bucky bending over to put on a record.

Steve chuckled softly and Tony realized he'd been caught staring and couldn't suppress his own grin as he met the blonde's gaze. Steve smiled and made his way towards the genius, sitting down next to him. Tony bit his lower lip and looked over at him and soon Bucky joined them both on the couch.

"The coffee will take a couple of minutes..." Steve told him before he let his hand move to rest against the genius' thigh.

"Oh you're sweet, Steve...you actually invited me here for _coffee_?" Tony asked and Bucky laughed lightly.

Steve just grinned wickedly at the genius, "Jokes on you, Stark...I didn't even start the coffee maker."

Bucky chuckled softly and Tony just looked a little surprised as Steve suddenly leaned in to kiss the genius deeply. Tony let out a soft moan in the back of his throat as Steve pressed against his side, his hand splaying wide against the genius' thigh, squeezing him gently.

Bucky bit his lower lip as he watched the two kiss deeply before he allowed his hands to wander a little. He caressed the genius' other thigh with his metal hand while his flesh and blood hand stretched out behind the pair against the back of the couch. Steve's hand shifted from the genius' thigh to unbutton Tony's suit jacket and Tony was immediately reaching for Steve's to unbutton his as well.

Steve broke the kiss as he shrugged out of his own jacket and Tony hastily tossed his own aside. Bucky had managed to divest himself of his somewhere between the door and the couch of course, ever the boy scout. Heh...right.

Tony reached out for Steve then but he was surprised when the blonde sat down beside him and tugged the genius over into his lap. Tony was forced to straddle the blonde's hips, not that he was complaining in the least. Bucky chuckled softly as he shifted a little closer to the two and Steve reached out for him then.

Steve grasped the back of Bucky's neck gently and pulled him in for a kiss. Bucky groaned softly against his lover's lips and kissed him back deeply, licking into the blonde's mouth. Tony bit his lower lip as he watched the two kiss, his hands moving up along Steve's chest, caressing him through his dress shirt. Steve's hands immediately went to grasp Tony's hips and he pulled the genius against him firmly, lifting his hips a little in an attempt to get some friction.

Steve gasped out and pulled away from Bucky, only to kiss the genius and nip at his bottom lip lightly. Bucky was watching them intently, his hand idly caressing the back of Steve's neck while his metal hand moved to run up the length of Tony's spine.

Tony shivered at the light touch and the broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Steve's for a moment as he tried to collect himself. "You're both going to be the death of me," Tony breathed and both Steve and Bucky chuckled lightly.

Bucky's hand trailed up to caress the back of Tony's neck and the genius turned to face the brunette with a soft smile. Bucky smirked at him lightly as he leaned in a little closer. "Can I kiss you, Tony?" Bucky whispered and Tony smiled delightfully at the brunette.

"If you'd like..." Tony murmured, eyeing the brunette with a devious smirk.

Steve was biting his lower lip hard as he watched the two eyeing each other hungrily. He tried to keep still as Bucky leaned in a little closer to the genius. Tony leaned in a little more as well and the blonde watched as their lips just barely grazed against one another's as they shared the air between them.

But then Bucky was pulling the genius in closer by the back of his neck, their lips meeting timidly as they kissed for the first time. Tony's breathing stuttered as he felt the warmth of Bucky's lips pressing insistently against his own and he immediately parted his lips for the brunette.

Bucky seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue into the genius' mouth, exploring his mouth eagerly. Tony groaned and started kissing him back just as deeply. Steve was absolutely in awe. The way the two kissed each other was absolutely _filthy_. Steve was feeling so incredibly turned on, he wasn't sure how he was managing to keep from touching himself at the moment.

One of Tony's hands left the blonde's chest to fist itself in Bucky's shirt, tugging the soldier closer. Steve let out a soft whimper as his own hands grasped Tony's hips a little firmer, forcing the genius to rut against him slightly. Tony groaned low in his throat and Bucky swallowed it down eagerly as he continued to kiss the brunette deeply.

Steve leaned in a little closer and started nipping at Tony's neck as the two kissed and after a moment of nipping and sucking at the genius' throat, Tony broke the kiss with a soft whimper as he arched back slightly, baring more of his neck to the blonde.

Bucky moaned softly at the sight and immediately started tugging at his tie in an attempt to get it off, "We should move this to the bedroom." Bucky muttered.

Steve ceased his attack on Tony's neck and murmured his agreement and then Tony was attempting to free himself from Steve's grasp. Within moments they were stumbling into the bedroom together, shoes being kicked off, ties cast aside and forgotten. Steve was hurriedly trying to free Tony of his belt while Tony tried to do the same for him.

Bucky just chuckled softly as he watched the two struggling to undress one another. Bucky pressed himself up behind Tony and tugged his shirt free of his pants before he started unbuttoning the genius' shirt for him. Tony finally managed to get Steve's belt off before he was reaching to pull Steve's shirt free of his own pants. Steve helped the genius unbutton his shirt and soon Bucky was helping to push Tony's pants and briefs down while Steve slipped free of his own shirt.

A few minutes and a lot of heavy petting later, the three had managed to get themselves completely naked. Bucky was now pressed up against Steve's back while Tony pressed himself up against the blonde's front. Steve was kissing Bucky deeply while Tony nipped and licked at the blonde's neck lightly, his hands ghosting along the broad expanse of the super soldier's chest.

"You're like fucking _marble_, Steve," Tony breathed against his neck, tugging at the tender flesh there.

Steve gasped out and broke the kiss with his lover, his hands immediately moving to grasp Tony's shoulders. Bucky chuckled softly and allowed his grasp to tighten on the blonde's hips, pulling him back against him as his cock slipped between the blonde's ass cheeks.

"_Oh God,_" Steve gasped as Tony slowly released the blonde's neck and started to slide down the length of his body.

He knelt on the carpet before the two super soldiers and Steve looked down at him through heavy lidded eyes. "Look at you, Steve..._fuck_...you're perfect," Tony breathed as his gaze shifted to take in the length of the blonde's cock standing up against the soldier's stomach.

Steve was trembling in his lover's arms as his hands came to rest on Tony's shoulders gently. Bucky smiled as he looked down at Tony on his knees and gave Steve's neck a soft kiss, "Tony...you've got him shiverin' and you've barely even started touching him."

Steve blushed deeply and bit his lower lip as he continued to watch Tony. The genius was caressing the blonde's hips lightly as he started placing soft kisses along the v of the super soldier's hips. He was purposefully ignoring the blonde's cock for the moment, however, and Steve did not fail to notice. He said nothing, of course, and continued to tremble while they both held him.

"What do you think his pretty lips will look like all stretched around your cock, baby doll?" Bucky asked, nipping lightly at the blonde’s ear.

Steve trembled even harder and Tony just smirked up at him. "Is that what you want, Steve? Want to see my mouth stretched wide on your cock?" Tony asked, giving his best bedroom eyes.

Steve nodded shakily, "Y-yeah, Tony." He breathed.

Tony just smiled and grasped the base of the blonde’s cock, holding him steady as he started to kiss and lick at the head of his cock. Steve whimpered softly and forced himself to keep still as the brunette continued to lavish his cock in gentle kisses and little kitten licks. Bucky was breathing softly against the blonde’s ear, his hands caressing up the soldier’s chest and teasing his nipples lightly.

"Stop being such a tease," Steve suddenly whispered and Bucky cackled gleefully.

Tony grinned up at the pair, "_Bossy_." Tony told him.

Bucky grinned down at the brunette, "You don’t know the half of it, Tony." Bucky told him.

Tony laughed a little and Steve smirked down at him through heavy lidded eyes. "You a bossy little shit in bed?" Tony asked curiously.

Steve huffed out a little breath and smirked, "You’ll find out soon enough."

Bucky grinned and pinched the blonde’s nipple hard, eliciting a sharp gasp from the soldier. Tony grinned. "Stevie’s a real smart ass in bed, Stark. You wanna’ put him in his place?" Bucky asked.

Tony chuckled softly and slowly licked a stripe against the head of the blonde’s cock, tasting the pre-come that had gathered there. Steve groaned softly.

"Yeah I do," Tony informed them before he opened his mouth and went down on the super soldier easily.

Steve inhaled sharply as the brunette’s slick mouth enveloped him, his tongue lapping and teasing at every inch he could get to. The blonde’s hands found their way into the genius’ hair, just holding on while he bobbed his head eagerly upon his length. Tony moaned softly around the blonde’s cock, looking up at the pair as he took him in as deep as he could, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat teasingly.

Steve stuttered out a groan and Bucky’s breathing hitched. "Lookit’ him, Stevie...so pretty on his knees for you. Think he’d let you fuck his mouth sometime?" Bucky asked huskily.

Steve groaned loudly and looked down at the genius at his feet, swallowing him down easily.


End file.
